Honeymoon?
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara & Gil reflect on their first honeymoon. not what you think, Ecklie sends them on a camping trip with the whole shift when they are supposed to be on their honeymoon. they tell the story of their so called honeymoon. read and find out. GSR! finished!
1. Remembering

Pairing: GSR

Disclaimer: if I owned CSI would Grissom still be wearing pants? I don't think so.

Summary: Sara and Gil reflect on their first honeymoon. Not what you think, Ecklie sends them on a camping trip with the whole shift when they are supposed to be on their honeymoon. They tell the story of their so called honeymoon. Read and find out. GSR! plz R&R

A/N: I hope you like it, I will try and update regularly. This is rated M for future chapters. Sry this chapter is kinda short.

Honeymoon?

Chapter1- Remembering

Gil and Sara we're lying in their bed after making love. It had been a hard case that they worked, and Gil always new how to make Sara forget. They've been together for 26 months and married for 9 months of that time.

Since the Barkerson case Ecklie has been a pushover towards Grissom. That was 18 months ago. The only reason Ecklie was nice to Gil was because Gil had solved the case and the sheriff was now on his side. That was when Gil and Sara came out with their relationship. 3 month after they came out Gil asked Sara to marry him and they had a wonderful ceremony 5 months later. And they have been happily married ever since.

Sara was feeling totally comforted in her husbands arms. She was leaning against his chest and he was caressing her arms lightly with his hands. They were so content in there peaceful life and neither of them believed life could get any better. They wanted to stay in bed together and not have to worry about life.

"Hey, Sara?" She turned slightly to meet his eyes with hers. "I was thinking…" he kissed her lightly, "how about we go on a second honeymoon?" She sat up, wild smile on her face. "Well, since we really didn't get our first one."

Sara chuckled. "Are you serious?" She kissed him. "That would be great." She couldn't hold it in anymore; she started laughing so hard she started to cry.

"What's that for?" He said staring at her sternly.

"I'm sorry." Her laughter subsided. "I was just thinking of our first honeymoon. If you can call it that."

"That wasn't my fault."

"I know, but I can't help but laugh when I think of it."

"Let's just say that this should make up for that."

"What was your favorite part of our honeymoon?"

"I don't know."

"Could it be, being stuck in a car with the whole shift, or could it be camping with Greg, or was it having to spend a week in a tent with yours truly?"

"I wish Conrad didn't make us go camping with shift, on our honeymoon none the less."

"It was fun though."

"Ya, it was. Do you remember when…"

TBC

Hope you liked it! Plz R&R!


	2. Sentecing

Honeymoon?

Chapter2- Sentencing

Gil and Sara were sitting in their bedroom, now as a married couple. They had a wonderful ceremony and as soon as they got to the house their clothes were off and they were in bed, happily celebrating their new life together. Sara lay on Gil's chest absent mindedly stroking his chest. "I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Sara _Grissom_." He smirked.

"I could get used to that." She scouted up so her back was against the head board and she was face to face with Gil. "What time is our flight tomorrow?"

"We leave for Hawaii at eight sharp. I thought we might want to sleep in a little."

"I can't wait." She laid her head down on his shoulder. "So, what now?"

"I have a pretty good idea." He tilted Sara's head and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss grew more passionate and stronger with every second. Gil rolled Sara on top of him without breaking the kiss. Sara moaned into his mouth, she loved the way he could make her lose sense of everything with just one kiss. Mid kiss Gil's phone went off. Gil broke the kiss and sighed. "Who could that be?"

"Let it ring." She pushed her mouth back into place on his lips. The ringing resolved and it was forgotten in their passion. Gil was on top of Sara now, kissing with increasing power. Sara could feel his erection hot on her stomach.

His phone went off again. "God dammit." He muttered under his breath.

"Let it ring, Gil." He got up off of her and reached for his phone on the bed side table. "Please, baby."

"I am going to give this person a piece of my mind. I swear if it's Greg I will throttle him." He grabbed his phone while Sara was busy rolling her eyes. "Hello?" He greeted unpleasantly.

"Grissom? Is that you?"

"Yes." He said a little more softly. "What do you need Conrad? I'm kinda busy here." He was holding his anger in but it was still present in his voice. Sara looked at Gil confused. She wasn't sure why he would call them. They weren't on call.

"I need you and Miss Sidle to come-"

"It's _Mrs. Grissom_ now if you remember. We are on our honeymoon and we are not on call."

"Well, I need you both at the lab."

"We aren't on call, so call someone else. If the lab is to busy than it can wait. Now if you'll excuse me, me and my wife were in the middle of something."

"Gil Grissom! Listen to me; I need you two down here and in my office ASAP! You will not be working; I need to talk to your whole shift."

"Can't this wait 'til next week?"

"No. And if you are not here then you are both fired. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Conrad. We'll be down in half an hour." He hung up the phone and turned to Sara. "We have to go talk to Ecklie."

"You sure told him, Gil." She smirked. "Let's get ready. The sooner we get there the sooner we will be back." She got up and started for the bathroom. He watched her naked form move through the room. He heard her start the shower and got up. She was just getting in when he made it into the bathroom.

He jumped into the shower with her and started to massage he shoulders. "Gil, don't start something you can't finish." She turned around soap in hand. "What did he want anyway?"  
"To talk to the team about something. I don't know?" he reached behind her for his shampoo. He started to lather up and so did Sara. They didn't know this but they were in for more than just a _meeting_ with Ecklie.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

When they got to work they headed straight for Ecklie's office. They weren't planning on stopping to say hi to anyone but were stopped many times so people could congratulate the happy couple. When they finally got to is office they saw the whole team sitting in there waiting for them to come.

"You're late." Ecklie said sitting down in his chair behind his desk. "Take a seat." He pointed to the couch that was occupied with some of his employs. There was only room for one of them so Gil let Sara sit down. "I'm sorry for the lack of chairs but I have never had to talk to a whole shift before." Gil stood next to Sara. Catherine and Warrick were sitting in the two chairs in front of his desk; they were moved to the side slightly so he could see everyone. Nick, Greg, and Sara were sitting on couch and for some reason Brass was standing in the corner of the room.

"Why are we here, Conrad?" Gil addressed, a little ticked off. "And you better have a good reason."

"I do. Do you remember the when you were working the sheriffs homicide case?" everyone nodded. "Do you remember why you were three hours late?"

"We never got the information, so no one knew about it."

"It was your communication skills that made you late."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell Grissom about the case." Greg stated apologetically. "After he gave out assignments I totally forgot about the case."

"No it's all my fault." Brass spoke. "I was supposed to inform everyone about the case and I told Greg to tell everyone. It was my responsibility."

"The thing is that you _all_ were late to the scene and you _all_ made this lab look bad. Because of this you are all going to go on a camping trip to work on your communication skills. And everyone must go or else they are fired, even you Jim."

"When do we leave?" Catherine asked.

"Tomorrow at 7am sharp."

"What!" Sara yelled standing. "That's not fair."

"Conrad, we cleared our leave with you three months ago." Gil stepped forward.

"That was _before_ this happened. You are going on this trip." Ecklie corrected him.

"We are on our honeymoon!" Sara came to stand next to Gil. "We shouldn't have to go on this trip."

"Well, you have too. Like I said or you'll be looking for a new job."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gil screamed.

"Will everyone excuse us? Me and Gil need to have a talk." Everyone left except for Sara. "You too Miss…Mrs. Grissom." Sara glared at him and left to find the team standing by the door. "Where do you get off talking to me like that? You're lucky I don't fire you right now."

"Sara and I just got married and we are on our honeymoon. This is not how we decided to spend our time together."

"What do you want me to do? This is the only week that I could get the new sheriff to get the whole night shift off."

"You could wait until there is another free week. Even if we have to a year."

"I just can't do that. What I can do is I can fire you and your wife so you can have your honeymoon or I can offer you a refund for all your expenses that you paid for the honeymoon."

Gil stepped towards him and Ecklie stepped back slightly scared of what he was going to do to him. "You will do that and offer Sara and I three weeks off for our next honeymoon."

"Fine."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Wait, so we get three weeks off for our second honeymoon?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Yes, I hope this makes up for our last attempt at a honey moon."

"Of course. So where are we going this time?"

"I thought that we might go to Hawaii, since we never got to go. If that's ok with you."

"It's perfect." She kissed him and lay down next to him.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Gil walked out of the office to see all the smiling faces of his employees. "What did he say?" He came face to face with Sara.

"He offered us a refund on our honeymoon. It looks like we are going on this camping trip for our honeymoon. Sorry baby. I tried."

"It's ok."

Ecklie walked outside and handed some papers to Brass. "This is all the information you will need. Have fun." He added before he left.

"I think we should all go in one car, so we all don't have to drive and it will cost less." Nick said.

"Ya, ok. That sounds good." Warrick said.

"Whose car are we taking?" Gil asked

"Why don't we take our car? It's the biggest and we can all fit in it." Sara stated.

"Ok. Is that ok with all of you?" Gil asked.

"Ya. Were do you want to meet up?"

"We can pick you all up at your houses." Sara told them.

"Ok, how about around 6:30 to 7am?" Catherine asked. Everyone agreed.

"I'm so excited!" Greg was practically jumping up and down.

"Good for you." Gil stared at the young CSI. "We should all go get ready, we have a lot to do by tomorrow." Everyone left and got into their cars and drove off their houses to pack and get some sleep, with exception for the wedding couple.

When Gil and Sara got home they brought out their suitcases and packed. When their clothes were packed Gil went to the garage and brought out all of the camping gear Sara had bought when she was in college, thankful that she hadn't listened to him and thrown them away.

After he packed away everything in the car and he came back into the house he found Sara lying in bed. He climbed in with her. He kissed her good night and that kiss turned into kisses, the kisses turned into touching, the touching turned into groping, and the grouping turned into hot pleasurable sex. By the time they were settled in each others arms it was 5am and they had about an hour to sleep until they had to get up and start the weirdest honeymoon ever.


	3. And they're off, or maybe not

Honeymoon?

Chapter3- And they're off or maybe not

A/N- I apologize if this chapter is kinda boring. I promise the next will be better and will have actual camping. The end of this chapter is rated M do to sexual content. You have been warned.

When they got up they tiredly got into the shower and got dressed and made there way to the car. They first picked up Catherine. "Hey, Catherine." Sara said as Gil grabbed her bags and started packing them away.

"Hey, nice to see you." She replied. Sara let out a yawn. "Tired?"

"Ya, Gil kept me up all night." She playfully punched Gil when he stood behind her. Gil wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey, Catherine? Do you mind driving? Sara wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep." He kissed her neck again and looked at Catherine.

She smiled at the couple. "Sure, no problem. You two should go into the backseat and sleep on the way up. Just don't do anything; there will be others in the car." She laughed at her own joke while the couple stared at her. "Sorry, bad joke. Let's pick up everyone else and get going. It's a seven hour trip to the camp site."

They all piled into the car; Catherine in the front seat and Gil and Sara in the back seat. "Thanks for driving, Cath." Sara said when they got on the road.

"No problem. Just get some sleep." She turned and faced them while they were stopped at a stop light. She turned around and started driving again. "We'll be at Nick's house in about ten minutes."

Gil lay down on his back with his head against the window and Sara lay down on top of him with her head snuggled between his neck and shoulder. "Night honey." Gil kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. Night babe." She snuggled closer to him and by the time they were at Nick's house they were both asleep.

"Hey, Nick, you ready to go?" She stepped out of the car to great her friend.

"Ya." He picked up his bags and head towards the trunk of the car. "Hey, where's Sara and Griss. I thought they were driving, and this is their truck isn't it?"

"They're sleeping in the back; they didn't get much sleep last night. And I wouldn't blame them. I don't know anyone who _sleeps_ on their honeymoon."

"I feel kinda bad for them. They have to spend their honeymoon camping with the whole team. That's gotta be rough." He opened the trunk and packed away all of his stuff. He shut the trunk quietly, as to not wake the sleeping couple in the back, and walked over to the front of the car. "Lets get a move on things." They got in the car and Nick turned to look at his friends in the back. "Ahhhhh, that's so cute." He joked. "They look so comfortable together."

"Ya, they do, don't they?" They pulled out of the drive way and headed out to pick up the others.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The car door slammed as Greg got in the car. Sara stirred and her movement woke Gil up. Gil sat up and Sara leaned up with him. "What the hell?" Gil mumbled not remembering where he was.

"Hey, glad to see you two up." Warrick turned to face them and everyone else turned too. "Sleep well?"

"Ya." Gil replied still trying to adjust to his surroundings. Catherine was still driving, Brass was up front and the three boys, Nick, Greg, and Warrick were sitting in the middle seat. Gil moved his legs so that Sara was no longer on his lap and on the seat next to him. "Oh, hey everyone." He said when he noticed everyone was in the car.

"Who long were we asleep?" Sara asked.

"Not long. Only about forty five minutes. We just picked up Greg." Catherine informed them.

"Uhg." Sara moaned.

"Sara, just go back to sleep." Gil kissed her lightly. "You can lay down on me." Sara laid down with her head in his lap and her feet propped on the window.

"Thanks babe."

"Enjoy your sleep." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." She closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep.

"So how's the husband?" Greg asked.

"Tired, Greg." He yawned. "Tired."

"Sorry to wake you. I didn't mean to slam the door."

"I know, Greg."

"So, what's new with you?" Brass asked.

"Well, I finally got my self a wife." Everyone chuckled a little including Sara. "I thought you were asleep." He looked down at his lap.

"I will be soon." She kept her eyes closed as she talked.

"Anything new with anyone else?" Brass chimed.

"Ummmm, no." Nick said.

"Ok the try for small talk isn't working, how about some music?" Warrick asked.

"Sure." Catherine turned on some soft rock and no one complained.

Gil slouched down a little in his seat to rest his head against the back of the seat. "You going to bed too?" Sara asked. Her head was now on his stomach. He yawned in answer. "If you want you can lay back down."

"I'm fine." He started to rub her leg up and down. "Are you comfortable?"

"Ya."

"I'm sorry about this. I never thought our honeymoon would include the team and tents."

"It's fine. At least Ecklie isn't here. He would monitor our movements like he was our mother." He chuckled. They closed their eyes and soon enough sleep over took them.

**BOOM!** The car shook and smoke started coming out of the hood. Gil and Sara sat up immediately and Catherine pulled the car over into a rest stop. They had only been driving an hour and they had to pull over. They all got out and Gil was the first to get to engine. "What the hell did you do to my car, Catherine?"

"I was just driving. I didn't do anything. I swear." She defended.

"Calm down, Cath. I was just kidding."

"Hey, Greg." Sara walked up next to Gil and looked into the engine. "Why don't you go across the street and ask that gas station if they can help."

"Why me?" He wined.

"Cause you're the youngest, Grego." Nick and Warrick laughed at Gil's joke. Greg glared on him and headed across the street. "Nick, Warrick. Why don't you go with him?" He smiled at them. They stopped their laughter and followed Greg. Sara tried to hold her laughter back but she couldn't help it, she started laughing so hard she had to lean against Gil for support. "Don't make me send you too." He warned.

"I think you know better than that." He smirked. She kissed her to stop her laughter. When the three boys returned Warrick cleared his throat and they stopped their kiss. "Well?"

"They said that they would take a look." Greg said blushing feeling embarrassed about walking in on them kissing. "They're coming over here now." He pointed over to the man walking across the street.

"Hi, I'm Frank. I hear you're having car problems. Who owns this car?"

"That would be me." Sara said.

"Do you have insurance?" She nodded. "May I have it?"

"Um…ya."

"I'll get it." Gil opened the driver's door and reached into the center counsel and grabbed the insurance. "Here you go." He handed the paper to Frank. He turned to Sara, "I keep it in the center counsel." She nodded a little embarrassed.

Frank looked it over and then looked in the hood. "I think it's a cracked carburetor." He took a cloth out of his pocket and stuck his hand in the car. "Yep." He took his hand out. "It's a cracked carburetor." He turned to Gil, knowing that Sara wasn't the one to talk to about the car. "I'll have it fixed by tomorrow, around ten maybe."

"Tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

"There is a hotel about a block from here. They should have a couple rooms left. You can stay there. I'll have your suitcases brought over for you." He dismissed them and they started to walk in the direction of the hotel. When they got there they went inside and

Catherine and Brass went to go get the rooms. And when they returned they each held one room key. "Thanks to Ecklie, we only had enough money on the company credit card for two rooms. And the rules say no unisex rooms so its girls with girls and guys with guys. Since there are five guys and two girls we are opted to have one guy in our room. Since Gil and Sara are married he is the lucky guy."

"Are their more rooms open?" Gil asked.

"Yes, but we don't have money to spend." Brass told him.

"I have my wallet." Gil walked over to the desk and when he was done he came back with a room key and a smile on his face. Everyone looked at him confused. He took Sara's hand and started to pull her away from the group. "If anyone needs us, we'll be in the honeymoon suit." Sara turned and Smiled at him and they walked off with everyone staring at them.

When they got into the hotel room the first thing Gil did was kiss her. She kissed him back with equal passion. Now nothing matter any more. They didn't care that they were tired or that they didn't get the honeymoon that they expected, all that mattered was them together.

He brought her over to the bed and laid her down under him. "I love you so much, Sara."

"I love you too, Gil. More than you'll ever know." She brought her lips up to his again. "At least tonight we have a hotel room to sleep in."

He kissed her more forcefully and it excited a moan from her. He brought his hands up to her chest and worked his way down and the under her shirt. He brought it above her head not wanting to waist a moment. She started on the buttons of his shirt. She brought the shirt over his shoulders and threw it to the ground with out breaking the kiss. She brought her hands to his belt and before unfastening it she rubbed her hand over his obvious arousal. "God… Sara."

She undid his belt and he stood to take off the rest of his and she slide out of hers. She was laid out in front of him in only her bra and thong. Gil walked over wearing nothing but a smile on his face. He leaned over Sara and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Mmmmm…Gil…uhhh." She moaned against his touch.

He traced her chin with kisses and trailed the kisses up to her ear. "God, Sara. Do you see what you do to me? I lose all control when ever I see you." He licked his way down to her navel. Her hips bucked beneath his touch.

He reached his hand up and unbuckled her bra. He moved up her body and slid the bra off her form. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and the other in between his fingers. Her moaning grew louder. He grazed her nipple with his teeth and moved to the other one. Capturing it in his mouth and teasing with his tongue. Her hands were tangled in his hair as he pleasured her with his mouth.

His fingers danced on their way down her stomach. They slowly dipped under one of the strings of her thong. Sliding them down as far as he could get them without breaking contact with her nipple. His hand played with the inside of her thigh. Moans escaped her lips as his fingers traced her clit. He dipped his thumb inside of her and her hips bucked against him. He brought his other hand down to hold her in place as he stuck two fingers in her. Letting go of her nipple he dipped down between her thighs and she could feel his breath against her thighs as he continued moving his fingers within her. He took her thong off all the way to get closer to her. He spread her legs and removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. His tongue teased her like his fingers did moments earlier. When he felt her first climax hit he removed him self from her and brought him up above her, holding himself up with his arms and knees.

He kissed her hard, letting her taste herself on him. She could feel his arousal twitching on her hot stomach. "Gil, I need you…please." He lowered him self and pushed his hard cock into her hot clit. They both grunted with pleasure. He started his pace slowly. "Harder," she cried with anticipation. His pace started to build into a fast, needy speed.

"Sara…uhhh" He was trying so hard to make it last but he could tell they were both so close to the edge. Grinding her hips into him in sync with his thrust drove them both wild. He thrust into her one last time and they both lost it. Both crying out each others names as they cam.

Breathing hectic, he slid out of her and flipped them over so she lay on top of him. Her head resting on his chest as she listened to his fast heart beat. Wanting to cherish every minute of this she snuggled closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She laid her head back down realizing how tired she really was. They both closed their eyes to fall asleep in each others arms, happy that they got some alone time on this _honeymoon from hell. _

A knock on the door brought them back to consciousness. Gil and Sara looked at each other before Gil got up leaving Sara in bed. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed one of the robes and answered the door. "Hey, Gil. Sorry to bother you two but…um…" Catherine noticed he was only wearing a robe and wondered if she interrupted them, "they dropped off our luggage and I thought you might want to come get it, since they need your ID to let you have it." She noticed Sara in bed sitting with the blanket pulled over her to cover her. "Is this a bad time? I could come back later."

"It's fine. We'll be later to pick it up." He could tell she was embarrassed, "Cath, you only woke us up, you didn't interrupt anything." She let out a big sigh.

"We were all going to o out for lunch later; do you and Sara want to come?"

He turned around and looked at Sara in the bed, "You know what," he faced Catherine again. "I think we're going to order room service. But thanks for the offer. Bye, Cath."

"Bye, Gil. Tell Sara hi."

"Will do." He shut the door and he threw his robe off and hoped back into bed with Sara.

"Who was it?"

"Catherine. She told us that we could pick up our luggage and se asked us to go to lunch with her and the team."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"I told her that we would be eating in today." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He laid back down and she presumed her previous position on his chest and they fell asleep.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day)

"I thought that you wanted to spend the day with the team, baby." Sara said brushing her teeth.

"You should know me better than that." Gil said hoping out of the shower. He came up behind her and kissed her cheek. He looked at their reflection in the mirror. "Since we were going to have to spend all week with them, I wanted all the alone time we could get."

Sara spit her toothpaste out and rinsed. "I'm glad." She turned around but stayed in his grasp. "When are we going on are second honeymoon?"

"Whenever you want. As long as you want it next Thursday." He smiled and she smiled back. He brought his lips down to hers and captured them in a loving kiss.

TBC

Plz R&R, it will be greatly appreciated!


	4. Getting there

Honeymoon?

Chapter 4- Getting there (long chapter, 2924 words)

A/N- Sorry if my chapters take a while to come, but I'm swamped with softball everyday.

Expect chapters to come probably once a week, but sometimes earlier. Today I got out early, but tomorrow practice is 'til 7pm. Hope you enjoy!

Ps. not that much camping but there is some. I promise there will be camping in ch. 5

Gil and Sara were in the car headed to shift. They were both all to excited about their next honeymoon. It was Monday and they only had three more days until their three week vacation. "So, Gil, what made you think about a second honeymoon? It's kind of random in timing and everything, don't you think?"

"Truth be told, I have been planning this for a month. I just couldn't wait to be alone with you." He confessed pulling up to the labs parking lot.

"Ahhhh, you started thinking of this whole thing after are weekend up in Mesquite on that Edwards case."

"Ya. After that weekend alone with you I realized that we never have enough alone time, together." They got out of their car and walked into the lab hand in hand. As they passed the break room Gil kissed her on the cheek and left to get assignments from his office.

She grabbed a cup of decaf coffee, which is new and now tastes half descent thanks to Gil's request, and sat down at the table waiting for assignments. "So, why are the Grissom's late?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face. Everyone had gotten in the habit of calling them that since the camping trip. They all love to make fun of them for being together, in a friendly sort of way.

"We're not late." She looked down at her watch to conform. "Oh, I guess we are." Shift had indeed started fifteen minutes ago.

"Sorry we're late." Gil walked in and holding assignment sheets in hand. "Before I give out assignment's I need to tell you something. Sara and I will be leaving for a three week vacation on Thursday and we will be handing off our case to you on Thursday. Catherine you will be a/s (acting supervisor) and taking Sara and I's case, which is a 419 in a hotel off the strip," He handed the paper to Sara and she read it. "And Nick will finish the case with Greg after Cath leaves. It shouldn't be too hard, it's said to be a B&E gone wrong and the owner of the house is in the hospital with three gun shots to the chest and leg and the robber is laying on his kitchen floor." He handed Catherine the paper before Greg could grab it to from his hands. "Warrick, that means your solo on a violent dispute on Tropicana." He handed the paper to Warrick. "Ok, let's go, Sara."

"Wait a minute. Where the hell are you two going for three weeks?" Catherine spat out before they had a chance to leave.

"Hawaii." Gil answered back. They were met with confused glances.

"Gil's taking me on a second honeymoon."

"You're so sweet, Gil." Greg said making Gil turn a bright shade of red. All the men started to laugh.

"Ya, well you all no how well the last one turned out." Gil said making everyone laugh harder. This time Gil and Sara joined in too.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Gil, Sara! Get up and get the door!" Greg yelled from the hall.

They stirred before Grissom was able to speak, kinda. "Sara, five more minutes. I don't want to get up."

"It's not me. Someone's at the door." Sara closed her eyes snuggling closer to Gil, not wanting to get up.

"Get your butts up!" He yelled at them again.

"Greg." They both said to each other. Sara got up and grabbed her robe and slowly and lazily made her way over to the door. "Yes?" She said sleepily when she opened the door.

"You two need to get ready, we're leaving in half an hour."

"Half an hour!" she said shocked. "Why didn't you wake us up earlier?"

"We tried your phones and even the hotel room. We figured you we're awake and didn't want to be bothered, if you know what I mean."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Give us an hour? We're moving slow this morning."

"Ok, but you're explaining to Cath why we are leaving late." She rolled her eyes as she nodded and shut the door.

Making her way to the bed she saw Gil getting up, slowly. He sat at the edge of the bed. "Get up." Sara walked over to him and knelled behind him. "Come on, we got an hour 'til we leave. We can sleep in the car." A grunting noise was his only response. She started rubbing his shoulders and neck. "Come on, baby." She stopped and sauntered over to the bathroom. He stood and slowly followed her.

When he got into the bathroom, her robe lay on the floor and she was already in the shower. He pulled back the curtain and hopped into the shower. To lazy to grab his shampoo he reached for the shampoo the hotel provided. As Sara moved aside he went under the cascading water. "You awake yet, hun?" Sara started working the conditioner into her hair.

"No."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present time, Tuesday)

"Hey, babe?" Gil looked to find Sara standing at the door.

"Ya." He continued with his task.

"There is nothing outside that's related to the case." She walked over to him and crouched beside him. "What have you got?"

"I don't know. For now it's just dirt. I'll have Hodges run it." He collected it and stored it in his kit. He looked over at Sara. "What's with the face? You've been like that ever since you came out of the bathroom this morning. Is everything ok, are you sick?"

"I'm fine; um I kinda wanted to talk to you." He stopped what he was doing and turned fully to his wife. Knowing that he was ready to listen she began. "Well, um. I wanted to tell you that-"

"Hey, guys."

'Could Brass have timed his entrance any better?' Sara thought sarcastically.

"We found someone who matches the hotel manager's description. He is down at PD and we need one of you to process him. We need you now, or he can walk this afternoon." Brass walked closer to them.

"Sure, one sec though. Sara, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um, nothing important. It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. I guess I'll go with Brass and we can meet up after we're done."

"Sure. I'll be finished here soon enough, so call me after you're through."

"Sure."

"Bye, sweetie"

"Bye." He gave her a quick kiss before she left with Brass. 'I'll tell him tonight.' She thought as she got into Jim's car.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Gil and Sara made their way to the car. Gil's arm was draped around Sara's shoulders each with their suitcase in hand, Gil being the gentleman he was, he cared his and one of Sara's. "Hurry up 'Grissom's'!" Brass yelled causing everyone to crack up laughing. The 'Grissom's' paid no attention what he called them.

They packed their stuff into the car and piled right back into the back of the car. Today, Nick drove with Greg in the passenger seat and the other's packed into the middle seat with Catherine in the middle of the two men. Sara laid her head on Gil's shoulder as he brought out a book; he packed in the back, and started reading. Sara closed her eye's and tried to sleep but wasn't able to thanks to the rough driving skills of Nick, and the bumpy road they were on.

"Tired you two?" Warrick teased.

Sara and Gil looked up at him. "Stop teasing." Catherine warned. "It's their honeymoon." Warrick turned back around. Gil mouthed his thanks and Cath mouthed back 'your welcome.'

Gil turned his attention back to his book and Sara went back to trying to sleep. An hour later they were stopping for lunch. They pulled over and started getting out of the car. Catherine turned around and asked, "Hey, are you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna let Sara sleep." Gil nodded to Sara's sleeping form resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Sure. Can you get me a veggie burger and would you mind getting Sara a salad. She'll be hungry when she wakes up."

"Ya, I think the guys want to get out of the car so we are probably going to eat here. Is that ok?"

"Ya." Catherine left and Gil turned back to his book.

When they were back on the road it didn't take long for Sara to wake up. "Hey." Gil asked as Sara wiped the sleep from her eyes. "You hungry?"

"Ya, I am."

"I got you a salad, but if you want you can have part of my veggie burger."

"Veggie burger," she repeated, "you're learning." She smiled. "I think I'll have my salad." Gil passed her the salad and they ate quietly in the back.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day, later)

Gil and Sara were seated at their dinner table just finishing their meals. As Gil cleared their plates Sara followed him into the kitchen. He turned around and was shocked at how close Sara was to him. "Do you need something?"

'Now or never,' she thought. "I still need to talk to you."

"That's right." He walked them over to the couch and sat them down.

"I wanted to tell you that-" She was cut off by their phone going off.

"I got it." He strolled off to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. After about a minute he came back and sat back down. "Brass got a lead in the case. The guy in custody said that his friend did it and he walked in on the whole thing. We gotta go and process the friends' house." She nodded and stood up. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, fine." She sighed a little too loud.

"We're off the clock, why don't you stay here and I'll go in. I won't be gone long. You should catch up on sleep, just relax." She nodded and he headed out the door but not without a goodbye kiss.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara and Gil woke up when they felt the car come to a sudden halt. "Wow, Nicky. Trying to kill us?" Jim chimed.

"Sorry, I almost missed are camp site." He parked the car and they got out.

Sara shook Gil a little, "Come on let's get out of this car." Sara got up and jumped the seat before Gil could get up. Gil slowly opened the seat and climbed out of the car. He winced at the sudden burst of light. He walked over to Sara who was looking over the lake. "It's beautiful."

"Yes you are." She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips to his ever so slightly. "The best part about this camping 'thing' is that this is a private campsite. The closest people around here are half an hour away." Gil brought his head down to hers and locked her into a long passionate kiss. Bringing his hands to her head he deepened the kiss. She brought her hands up to play with his hair and kissed him back with equal intensity.

"Hey, the Grissom's are over here, making out!" Greg yelled to the team.

The couple stopped kissing but stayed in each others arms. They both blushed and Gil said, "It looks like we have a new nickname." Making Sara laugh loudly.

"Hey, Grissom's! Do you wanna come help unload the car?" Warrick called as he walked over to them. The use of their new nickname sent them both into laughter.

They walked over to the car and pulled out their stuff and helped with the other's stuff. Before setting up camp they all decided to take a break and go for a swim. They grabbed their swimsuits and all went somewhere private to change. Sara walked behind a tree ad Gil went to go get his book. When Sara walked over to Gil he was sitting by the water in a folding chair reading. "Nice suit." Gil winked at her. "I think I'd like it better if it were off though." She walked closer to him.

"Where are your swim trunks?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I don't plan on swimming."

"Come on. You are going to get wet. Even if I have to get you wet."

"I'd rather get you wet." He joked.

"What is with you?" She playfully slapped his arm. "Oh well. I'll see you later." She gave him her evil smile and walked of swaying her hips more than usual for him.

Greg came up from behind her and picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder. "Greg, put me down!" Gil watched from his chair, fairly amused. Greg walked closer towards the edge of the water. "Greg!" Greg ran as fast as he could and trudged in the water until he got a little over waist deep and dove, bringing Sara under with him.

She popped up out of the water and tackled Greg when he came up. Nick and Warrick jumped into the game and was soon followed Catherine. Jim walked over to Gil and set up his chair and sat down. "Hey, Gil."

He set his book down. "Hey."

"So, how's the married life?"

"It's great, Jim." Sara and Nick snuck up behind Gil with a bucket of water as Greg, Warrick, and Catherine distracted. Greg got up in front of him and started dancing as Catherine and Warrick played tag, very loudly. Gil laughed and shook his head. Brass was just about in tears because he was trying to hold back his laughter; he knew what was coming next. Sara and Nick got right behind him and put the bucket in the air. Gil turned around and saw them. "Don't you dar-" the cold lake water came crashing down on him mid sentence. Gil stood up shaking his shirt off of his body. Nick and Sara ran for the water, as did everyone else; except Jim. "Sara, Nick! You get over here!"

"Come get us!" Sara shouted at him from the lake.

Gil ran to the water taking his shirt off. He threw his shirt on the beach and ran into the water after Sara. "Sara!" He swam over to her and pulled her into his grasp.

"Gil!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as he dragged her under.

Under the water Gil turned her around, and surprising both of them, kissed her. After a minute the team started to get worried when they did emerge from the water. They shouted for them as they searched the water. Brass ran to the edged of the water and searched to see if they would come up. Gil and Sara emerged from the water still lip locked. The team swam over to them and started splashing them with water. "What the hell you two?!" Catherine shouted as they pulled apart from each other catching their breath. "You scared the shit out of us!"

Wanting to explain they tried to talk but they were so out of breath from that _breath taking_ kiss. "You two were down there for ever!" Nick whined.

Finally catching his breath he said, "Sorry, I guess I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to kiss her so long." He felt immediate embarrassment when he said the last sentence. He turned to Catherine. "Sorry." He realized he was still wearing his pants so he started to swim to shore, Sara followed behind. He came out of the water walking awkwardly with his wet pants. Sara laughed a little too loud as Gil turned around and looked at her sternly and she shut her mouth. When he made it to Jim he turned to him. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Worried? Nah. Not me."

"I saw you next to the water; you were ready to go in after me."

"No, maybe I would go in for Sara, but not you." He smirked.

Gil walked over to all the bags and searched for his. Sara walked up behind him. "Do you want a towel?" He turned around and looked at her. His eyes telling her 'don't joke with me.' She smirked and grabbed her bag and tossed him a towel. As he dried off she took out some of his clothes. She tossed them to him once he was partially dried off.

"What's this?" he said holding up the swim trunks.

"It's only going to get hotter and you are going to want to get in the water again. Put them on, you're not getting another pair of your pants wet." He went behind the tree and threw his pants and underwear at her and she hung them to dry on a branch. He walked out from behind the tree, fresh in his swim trunks. He grabbed the clean shirt and tossed it on.

The team came running up to the campsite. "Here," Nick gave Gil his old, wet shirt. "Sorry about getting it wet. You have to believe me when I say; it was all Sara's idea."

"Hey!" Sara yelled protecting herself. She took the shirt from him and hung it next to his pants.

"Let's start setting up camp!" Warrick said excitedly.

"We got a long way ahead of us." Greg said pretending to be sad.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present time, later that afternoon)

"You know, that was an amazing kiss." She teased, getting into the bed.

Gil came out of the bathroom and lay under the covers with her. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Ya. I love you, too." She settled against his chest. "Good night."

"Night."

TBC

Plz R&R! Tell me what you think!!!! Hope you like it!


	5. The First Night

Honeymoon?

Chapter 5- The first night

A/N- This Chapter doesn't cover much, hope you don't mind. Rated M! I hope you like it! Please R&R! Tell me what you think!

"See, I told you, you should wear you suit." Sara said as they got out of the lake to go sit by the fire.

"I don't know why I let you take me swimming. It's freezing tonight." Gil wrapped his arms around Sara's shoulders and held her close to keep her warm as they walked up to the site.

"Hey, Grissom's. Aren't you cold?" Jim asked looking at them come up from the water dripping wet and with no towels.

"Ya, we're going to get our pajamas on and come join you guys out here." Sara said as she led Gil to their tent. When they hopped inside Sara grabbed her warmest pj's and started to undress. Gil grabbed some of his sweats and a t-shirt and changed quickly. Gil sat down waiting for her. "Go ahead; I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok." He kissed her on the cheek and left for the campfire. When Sara finished dressing she found Gil and walked over to him. He pulled her onto his lap and she squealed. They all laughed when they heard her. She started to get off of his lap when he held her hips in place so she couldn't move.

"Gil, let me go." She joked.

"I don't think so." She started to squirm in his lap. Grinding her hips accidentally into his lap. "Sara, stop wiggling." She didn't stop. "Sara," she held her hips as hard as he could to stop her. "Stop…moving." He whispered into her ear. She got what he meant, well felt what he meant. She was making him harder with every squirm and wiggle she made. She smiled to herself and started moving ever so slowly on top of him. "Sara." He warned. She didn't stop, she only increased her movements; without trying to make it look obvious to everyone else around them of what she was doing.

"Hey, does anyone know where my sleeping bag is?" Greg walked from the car over to everyone at the campfire.

"No." everyone said, except Sara who was busy with her own task. Gil was losing all control, and if he didn't get Sara to stop he would take her right there, in the dirt and in front of everyone.

"I'll help you look." Gil said as he moved Sara off of his lap. 'Thank you, Greg' He never thought that, that thought would ever cross his mind. He was thankful that his shirt was big enough to hide his arousal. Gil moved to the car and looked in the trunk. "Hmmmm. Did you pack it in here?"

"Uhhhhhh, no." He said realizing he hadn't packed it. "Man, what am I going to do now?"

"If you want, you can use my sleeping bag tonight, and we can go into town and buy you one tomorrow."

"Are you serious, Griss?" He nodded. "Ahh, thanks." He hugged Gil, and he was now aware of his arousal. "Ahh, sorry dude." He said embarrassed.

"No problem." He said backing away a little. "Um, Sara was um…" he tried to explain himself.

Greg held his hand up stopping Gil, "No need to explain. I don't really want to hear it."

Gil nodded, "I'll go get the sleeping bag for you." As he past Sara walking back to the tent he whispered, "Thanks a lot." She stifled a laugh as he got the sleeping bag and brought it to Greg. He went and _stood_ behind Sara. "We're sharing a sleeping bag tonight, I hope you don't mind."

She tilted her head and captured his lips. "Of course not."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day, Tuesday night)

"Sara, what you did to me was mean. Greg hugged me and I think you can guess what happened." Gil said sitting in bed not wanting their alarm to go off for them to get out of bed and get ready for work.

"You didn't think that, that night." He looked at her. "I'm sorry; it was your fault for putting me in your lap." She kissed him.

"I think that night made up for it." He kissed her back with passion and love. "That would be the alarm." He said sarcastically when it went off. "Let's get and get ready."

"I can't wait for Thursday."

"Me either." He kissed her and she pulled away. He looked at her sadly and she pulled him physically into the bathroom to get ready.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Gil, move over." Sara said looking at Gil lying in the sleeping bag.

"There is room right here." He patted his body. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "You seemed like you liked it earlier."

She climbed on top of the sleeping bag and laid down. "Gil-" she was caught off guard as he placed a light kiss on her mouth. She straddled his hips while still laying and grinded them together once then letting up. She kissed him back, but this time held the kiss longer. Letting up on the kiss, Sara hopped off of his lap and she threw the top part of the sleeping bag off of Gil. She placed her self right back onto his lap, sitting.

She ran her hands down his clothed chest and down to his waistband. She tugged on his waistband and she heard him moan with pleasure as her hands dipped under his underwear. She rubbed his length up and down several times before he stopped her. Placing kisses on her hands, he moved his hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders. His hands dipped to the bottom of her shirt and pulled her shirt over her head. "God, Sara you're so beautiful." He said kissing her.

Sara ran her hands down his face, and brought them down to take off his shirt. She slipped it off over his head and laid him on his back. His hands guided her gently into laying position on top of him, before flipping them over so he was on top. Holding himself up with his arms and his knees on either side of her waist, he kissed her amorously. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands dip under her sweat pants.

Grasping his shoulders as he slid her pants off of her slim form, she heard him whispering her name incoherently in her ear. The slight sound of rain drops were heard in the background as he pulled his pants off. Repositioning himself, she could fell his arousal very evident from under his boxers. Unclasping her bra in the front, he lifted her up so he could slide it out from under her. Tossing it to the side her leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Teasing it with his tongue, his hand drifted down to her clit. Turning to the other nipple he increased his hands pace down below.

"Gil…" she trailed off as he came face to face with her. Kissing her wildly he felt her tighten around his fingers and he let them slide out slowly from her. Removing the rest of their clothes, Sara pulled Gil into a kiss sending shockwaves through both of their bodies. "I need you." She whispered barely audibly in his ear.

Placing himself before her he slowly guided himself into her. Starting to thrust in and out ever so slowly, teasing both of them, he could feel her shivers run up her body. Increasing his pace, he brought his head to her neck and began to suck and tease her soft skin. Holding him closer, her nails dug into his back as she urged him to push faster. Listening to her soft pleads, he pushed hard and faster. They set into a comfortable speed, and ground their hips into each other.

Feeling Sara tighten around him he let go and fell on top of her. His weight on her felt so good and listening to the soft sound of the rain against their tent was so peaceful. Rolling off of her, he placed Sara on top of him and reached down and zipped them in the sleeping bag. "Falling asleep in each others arms while rain slowly falls outside. I just realized, maybe this trip isn't so bad." Sara said before drifting to sleep. Gil kissed her and soon followed her into sleep.

Waking up to the sound of thunder and Greg screaming was not what they had in mind for a wake up call. "What the hell?" Gil sat up, bringing Sara with him. They could see the lighting flash through their tent.

"Come on. It's not safe to stay here." Catherine said as she rushed into their tent. Sara pulled the sleeping bag up to cover her. "Sorry." Catherine said as she realized they were naked. "We're going to go in the car 'til the storm clears. Get dressed and meet us in there."

"Cath…" Gil argued.

"I'm serious you two! Get up." She ran out and they could hear car doors opening and shutting.

"Come on." Sara said as she rolled her eyes. They got dressed and piled into the front seats of the car.

"Nice of you to join us." Warrick mocked.

Sara shaking her head to rid her hair of access water. "I didn't realize it was raining so hard." She disregarded Warrick's earlier comment.

"Here," Gil handed her his jacket.

"Thanks." She tossed it over her self and turned back to him. "How long is this storm going to last." She complained.

"I don't know."

"Now we can all hang _with_ the Grissom's!" Greg shouted from the way back.

"I take back my earlier comment from the tent." Gil laughed. She turned back to Greg. "That was a nice scream, Greg."

"It wasn't a scream." They all laughed. Gil leaned against his window and closed his eyes. Sara leaned on her window, mad that she couldn't be sleeping with Gil; she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

TBC!

R&R! plz!


	6. Mud Slinging

Honeymoon?

Chapter 6- Mud slinging (not what you think)

A/N- sorry for the delay. It's a short chapter. I have been wanting to write but I have so much going on I can only write at like 1am. I'm tired but I hope this will last until the next update. I hope you like this chapter. All mistakes are mine and I don't plan on getting a betta. You don't need to comment my errors. Plz R&R!

Sara woke up alone in the car. She looked out her window and realized that it was still raining. She rolled her eyes and closed her eyes again. She leaned her head back on the window and stifled a yawn. She knew it was time to get up, but all she wanted to do was sleep in Gil's arms.

The door she was leaning on opened and she fell backwards and Gil caught her and dropped his umbrella. "Sorry." Gil admitted as her upper body lay in his arms and her lower part still in the car.

'I got half my wish.' She thought. "It's ok."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked placing her back into the car. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Good, and no. I was awake when you made me fall out of the car." She chuckled. He picked up his umbrella, although he was already soaked. She shook her head to get rid of some of the access water on her hair. "Did you come here for something or did you just want to get me wet?"

"Oh…um ya. I made breakfast; I wanted to know if you were hungry."

"Ya."

"Come on. Get under the umbrella so you don't get even wetter." She stepped out of the car and stood next to him. "Morning." Was his delayed awakening.

"Morning." They shared a brisk kiss. "What time is it anyway?"

He looked down at his watch. "Almost nine." He hugged her closer and started towards the camp after shutting the car door. "Be careful, it's really muddy and you don't want to tr-" Sara's feet slipped out from under her and she fell to the ground grabbing Gil to try and stop her, but that only brought him tumbling down with her. They slid down into camp. The team laughed as they lay in the mud, their backs covered in mud.

Sara glared at them and they continued laughing. Gil stood up and offered his hand to Sara. She grabbed it and as she was getting up, the mud moved from under her and she fell face first into the mud bringing Gil back into the mud, him landing on his ass.

"Damn it." She whined spitting mud out from her mouth. She brought her hands up to her face; she wiped the mud from her eyes and looked at Gil. He was laughing as hard as the rest were, except Sara. She picked up a hand full of mud and flung it at Gil, hitting him square in the face. Now she joined the laughter as he stopped, spewing the mud from is mouth and wiping the rest away with his shirt.

He looked closer at his mud covered shirt. "This is the third shirt I've messed up and it's only the first day."

"It's the second day by now, and um…make that four shirts. I'm wearing one of your shirts right now." He slummed into the mud, lying on his back. She scooted to Gil and rested her arm over his chest. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He sat up and gave her a kiss. "Let's get cleaned up then get some breakfast. Ecklie has something planned for us, but he won't tell me what it is."

"Exciting." Her sarcastic tone evident. They stood up and headed to their tent to get the things they need to freshen up. They kissed as they reached their tent. "You taste like mud. I hate mud."

"Me too, honey. But I don't mind when it's on you." He smiled at her and she entered the tent.


	7. Chuck

Honeymoon?

Chapter 7- Chuck

A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long. My HS softball season is ending and my HSSRVGAL season is starting. It's kinda confusing. I'm on spring break, going to Chicago!, and I will try and squeeze in some writing, I hope it wont take as long to post a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day, Tuesday after work)

"Sara?" Gil yelled from the bedroom. "Sara?" he asked stepping into the master bathroom where she was starring at herself in the mirror. "Sara?" he asked again, this time she turned around, surprised to hear him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Replacing her hand on her stomach with her arms, wrapping them around her protectively.

"Are you ok?" He walked to her and placed his arms around her from behind, his hands covering her arms.

"Ya, why?" He looked into her eyes through the reflection of the mirror. His eyes showed disbelief. "Really, I'm fine."

"Ok, as long as you're sure."

"Ya, I'm sure."

"Have you seen my blue slacks?"  
"What's wrong with the pants you're wearing?"

"Nothing, but I was going to start packing and I want to bring them."

"Oh," she thought for awhile in silence, "I think they're in the closet."

"I looked and they're not there."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom to the closet. He followed and as she pulled herself from the closet, indeed the pants had been in the closet. She shook her head as she handed him the pants. He smiled shyly as he thanked her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He left to finish his packing before they left for lunch.

She looked down at her stomach. 'I have to tell him.' she looked up at him struggling with opening his suitcase. 'Today, at lunch.' She walked over to him and placed her hand on his to stop his attempts at opening the suitcase. "Need some help, babe?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. Taking the suitcase and easily unzipping it.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Honey, pass me your pants so I can hang them up to dry." Sara said waiting for Gil to get his pants. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze, it was perfect weather. He handed them to her and she placed them on the clothes line, which was occupied mostly with his clothes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Grissom's!" Greg bellowed. "Come get some breakfast!" They walked over to the group sitting around the makeshift stove eating the breakfast Gil had prepared. Sara sat down on an empty chair and Gil went to go get their food.

He stood in front of Sara and handed her a plate. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem." He sat down in a chair next to her.

"What kind of breakfast is this Grissom?" Nick asked. "No bacon or even a sausage?"

"Ya man. What has Sara done to you?" Warrick joked.

"You used to be a pretty good cook." Brass added.

"Well, Sara has turned me into a vegetarian health-nut, like herself." She punched his shoulder playfully not able to yell at him because her mouth was full.

"Are you saying that you've become a vegetarian and you are never going to eat meat again?"

"Yes, Greg. That is what a vegetarian does." He joked slowly, making fun of Greg. They sat and eat breakfast with small talk and nothing work related. They did all converse about how they are all glad to not be at work. Sara and Gil just rolled their eyes, they had the wee of anyways.

After breakfast they all made Greg do the dishes as they continued their conversations. "Hey, Greg?" Greg turned around to see Gil. "Sara and I are going to go into town, do you want to give some money to get you a sleeping bag."

"Hey, why don't I just go with you."

"Greg, I think they want some alone time." Nick said as he passed by Greg to fill his water glass.

"Oh." Greg said embarrassed.

"I have a better idea." Catherine said standing. "Why don't we all go into town, and Gil and Sara can stay here."

Everyone agreed then they turned to the couple sitting together. "Sara? It's up to you."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." She said smiling. Ten minutes later the team was seated in the car and they drove of in the direction of the town. Sara got up and moved next to Gil. "So, now what?"

"I can think of a few things." He smirked and pursed his lips. He took her hands in his and led her to the tent. "Come on, let's get started." He joked.

Sara heard Gil's phone going off, and she looked around the tent. She was lying naked on her husband cuddled into his chest and didn't want to move. She couldn't find it so she let it go. Two minutes later her phone went off and she decided against getting it. "Are you going to get that?" Gil asked.

"No."

"Sara." He warned, his eyes still shut.

"Uhhhg." She reached around for her phone without moving her body. "Sara Grissom." She said groggily into the phone.

"Sara, I need to talk to Gil."

"Ecklie?"

"Yes, is Gil there?"

"Ya, one sec." She laid her head back down and held up the phone. "Honey, it's or you."

He took the phone from her and put it up to his ear. "Gil Grissom."

"Gil, you sound tired."

"Ya, so?"

"Why are you still in bed when you should be with your team?"

"Technically speaking, I'm not in a bed I'm in a sleeping bag. And Sara is in here with me, she's part of my team."

"Gil, watch it."

"What do you want Ecklie?"

"I have a surprise for you and your team. I scheduled a rafting trip for you all… to become closer."

"Really…"

"Yes, I hired a guide, and he should be there around two, so you better get your ass up"

'I hate you.' He thought "Ok." He hung up the phone and tossed it to the corner of the tent.

"Hey." He sat up and started to find his clothes. "What's up?"

"Would you call Catherine and tell her we need them back?"

"Why?"

"Ecklie scheduled some bonding time."

"What did h do?"

After Gil explained the situation she found her phone and dialed Catherine's number and told them they had to come back and explained why. They were on their way back and all they had to do was wait.

When they got back they all started talking about what they would do when they were rafting. Ten minutes later, right on time, a car pulled into the campsite. A tall man got out. He was built, good arms, les, and you couldn't tell but he probably had a six pack. He walked over to the group. "Hello, I'm Chuck, I'm your guide." He shook everyone's hand. "It will take a while to learn your names so just remind me if I forget. The raft is in my truck if you guys want to help get it out." The guys all went to the truck to get it out and Chuck stayed with the women.

"Catherine, would you come get these ropes?" Warrick called. Catherine left to go help, leaving Chuck and Sara alone.

"Hey, sweetie." Chuck said to Sara. She just looked at him. "You're pretty cute, ya know. What do you say you sit next to me on the raft?" His arm snaked around Sara's waist and he pinched her but. He winked at her and let go of her as the rest of the people came back. They put the raft down and looked to Chuck for the next order. "Oh, I almost forgot. I hear there is a honeymoon couple here, which ones are you?"

"That would be us." Sara said walking over to Gil and giving him a passionate kiss, surprising Gil.

"Oh. So you're the happy couple." He said half upset half mad.

"Yes, we are." Sara said. Sara stared at Chuck and he stared at her.

"Why don't we get this show on the road?" Jim said sensing the tension.

"Ok, go put the raft in the water and put the ropes inside." They picked up the raft and Catherine grabbed the ropes. Now alone again he walked up to Sara. "You're still welcome to sit next to me, sweet-cheeks." He pinched her butt again and walked off to the water.

Gil walked up to Sara. "You ok?"

"Ya, lets get down there."  
"Come on, there is an empty seat next to me." Chuck said once down there.

"I think I'm going to sit up there with _my husband_."

"There's no room back there for both of you."

"It's ok, Greg go sit in the back with Chuck." Greg got up and moved to sit with Chuck. "Now there is room." They sat in the seats right in front of Chuck and Greg. Sara leaned her head on Gil's shoulder.

Chuck looked at Sara sitting in front of him. his gaze went further sout and he could see her thong sticking out slightly. 'What an ass.' Was all he could think about as they all got ready to leave the bank.

**TBC**

Please R&R


	8. Water Logged

Honeymoon?

Chapter 8- Water Logged

A/N- sorry about the delay. My dog is sick and I've spent the last couple of days at the emergency room with her. Hope you like the chapter. P.S. the more comments I get the more inspired I am to get the next chapter up. Thanks to all the people who have commented so far.

"Oh, wait a sec." Catherine called as she jumped out of the raft and ran back to the campsite. She came back carrying a cooler and a bag of towels. "I bought some stuff for us to bring before we came back." Warrick helped her load everything in and everyone settled back into their seats.

"Are we ready to go?" Chuck asked a little irritated. Everyone nodded. "Good."

As the trip continued, the water was splashing in the boat, and the wind came crashing down on them causing a chill to come over them. Sara scooted closer to Gil for his body heat. Gil put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned on him. Chuck was watching the whole thing and he didn't like it.

"Hey, Sara?" Chuck asked. Sara turned slightly to look at him. "Would you mind moving over a bit to your left." She looked at him confused. "I can't see over you." He lied. Slowly she moved over, away from Gil, and sat on the side of the raft.

Sara sat with her back to the water and her feet up on Gil's lap. Gil's hand rested on top of her leg and slowly caressing it lovingly. Chuck watched as they shared loving glances, and it made him jealous. He watched them do this for a good hour and a half. He's had enough of it.

One more time he watched Gil's hand slowly rub up and down her leg. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. Everyone was too preoccupied with their own thing and Greg had turned around to talk with Brass. 'It's my chance to be a hero.' He thought. He lowered one side of the boat on purpose and Sara flew backwards into the water.

"Sara!" Gil yelled standing up. Chuck turned the boat sideways to slow it down. Gil went to the edge of the boat to go in after her.

Chuck put his hand out to stop Gil from going in. "Don't, if you go in it will just be harder for us to get you both out." Chuck took off his jacket. "Gil, take the oars and hold the boat." Gil did as he was told and Chuck jumped into the water.

Gil couldn't see Chuck but he could see Sara go under the water. "Nick, hold the boat." Gil demanded. Nick took Gils spot and Gil lounged into the water. He swam over to where he saw Sara last and past Chuck on his way.

Gil took a deep breath and went under the water. He opened his eyes and could see nothing but muddy water. He noticed a bright color from the corner of his eye and swam over to it. He noticed it was Sara's shirt. He swam faster and grabbed her and brought her to the surface.

"Sara!" Gil yelled as he reached the surface and took in air. He couldn't tell if she was breathing, the water was too rough and he couldn't see or hear even if he wanted to.

He reached the raft and Brass was there to help pull Sara up. Gil climbed in after she was in and laid her out on the bottom of the raft. "Sara?" Gil put his ear next to mouth and could here her breathing. He brought his head up to look at her. He dropped his hand to rub the side of her face and it came up and ended in her hair to hold her head.

She opened her eyes and looked Gil. "Gil?" she took in a deep breath.

"Sara." His hand traced her face in comforting gesture.

"What the hell?!" Chuck yelled as he finally got into the boat. "I told you to stay in the boat!"

"If he had listened to you she would be dead!" Greg yelled back to defend Gil.

"Greg, it's ok." Gil said. "Catherine, hand me a towel."

"Are you even going to say anything to me?" Chuck asked Gil.

"I don't need to." Gil took the towel Catherine brought and placed it on Sara's shoulders as she sat up. "Sara, are you ok?"

"Ya, thanks to you." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

'That should be me.' Chuck thought angrily. "We should probably stop rafting for today. Let's pull over there." Chuck took his position in the raft and started guiding it over to the edge.

"Thanks for jumping in, Gil." Sara said now that she was resting in Gils arms, sitting on the bottom of the raft.

"I'll always jump in after you." He kissed her briskly and wrapped his arms around her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day, Tuesday afternoon)

"Thank you." Sara said as the waitress handed her the salad. They started to eat their food, and out of nowhere Gil leans in and kisses her cheek. She puts down her fork and looks at him smiling. "What was that for, not that I'm complaining."

"I just want you to know I love you." He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "I love you."

'Tell him now.' She told herself. "Gil, I-" Sara started but was cut off.

"Hey Grissom's!" Nick and Warrick called.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sara asked, more than a little annoyed at their timing.

"Ecklie called us in he said that Gil was busy and he needed help. We decided to grab some lunch after." Warrick answered.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Gil asked. They sat in the booth across from the Grissom's.

"So, what's new?" Nick started.

They are making her sick, all the distractions. She could feel the bile rise in her throat and forced it back down. "Fine," She lied.

"That's good."

She was gonna be sick, maybe it wasn't just them making her feel sick. She stood up and nearly tripped over Gil trying to get out of the booth. Her hand clamped over her mouth and she ran into the bathroom, making it just in time. Gil excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and a woman came out.

"Did you see a tall brunette run in there?" He asked awkwardly.

"Ya, are you her husband?" He nodded. "Go ahead and go in. She seemed really sick. I don't think anyone would mind."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked away. He walked into the bathroom and all the women stared at him. He made his way over to the only closed stall and knocked. "Sara? Honey, are you ok?" When they noticed why he was in they turned back to what they were doing. "Sara?" he asked again.

"Gil?"

"Yes, honey, it's me."

"I'm fine."

"Well if you are, then why don't you come out?" She opened the door and stood without moving.

"Can we go home? I don't feel so well."

"I thought you said you were fine." He joked. He noticed how pale she was and let it go. He led her out of the bathroom and to their table. "Nick, Warrick, We're heading home, Sara doesn't feel well."

"Ok, I hope you feel better. Do you want to take this stuff home?" Warrick asked.

"I think Sara just wants to go home." Gil threw some money on the table and grabbed their coats before leaving the restaurants.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"We don't have any tents." Greg said plainly.

"So, we'll sleep under the stars." Chuck said wringing out his shirt.

Sara was walking up the slightly sloped beached to towards Chuck and everyone else. Gil draped his arm around her shoulders, which held up a towel as it lay on her. Catherine stood alone and when she noticed Gil she called him over to her. Gil kissed Sara on the cheek before walking over to Catherine.

Chuck made his way to Sara. "Hey, you night want to hang those clothes up to dry. You don't want to get sick."

Sara looked at him for awhile before saying, "ya, I'll do that." She stepped away, intent on getting privacy to change out of her wet close.

"Let me help you with that." Chuck said following her.

"No I got it." Sara wrapped the towel tighter around her, feeling insecure around him.

"Are you sure? Wet jeans can be a hassle to get off by yourself." He prompted.

"If I have any trouble, you would be the last person I would call." She said coldly. She turned around and headed off to change behind a big tree.

Gil found Sara as she walked from behind the tree, her clothes in hand, and towel as her only coverage. "This is a strange fashion statement," Gil took her in his arms and looked down at her cleavage popping out, "but I like it." He finished his sentence with a kiss.

Sara gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Well excuse me, but I think you have wet clothes that need to come off too." He glared at her and she threw a towel at him. "Get changed."

Walking back to the group she noticed that Chuck changed into clean clothes and everyone was getting the site ready for sleeping on. Gil came up from behind her, towel wrapped around his waist, and took her clothes from her hand.

Gil hung their clothes on a tree next to Chucks hanging clothes and walked back to Sara. "Love the towel." Sara teased as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Grissom's! I don't care if you are in towels; you still have to help find a place to sleep." Warrick yelled as he help Catherine move a log. They rolled their eyes and made their way over to the group as chuck watched jealously from the tree.

TBC Plz R&R! Hope you liked it!

P.S. The more comments I get the sooner I will update my story!


	9. Trust

Honeymoon?

Chapter9- Trust

A/N- its short but I hope you like it. I got writers block and I wanted to get a chapter out for all my fans and the wonderful people that gave me comments! Ya!

Settling into their spots on the ground, Sara and Gil cuddled into each others arms under the stars. There was a fire burning in the middle of the group as they all try to keep warm as they sit together. Sara leaned back into Gil's strong chest and he wrapped his arms around her slim form. The fire's dim light lit the faces of everyone in the circle.

"Is everyone else as tired as I am?" Brass said with a yawn. He stretched out and laid his head down on a towel, which was being used as a pillow.

"Ya, I think I'm going to bed too." Catherine laid down in her spot next to Warrick. The rest of the team laid there heads down they all said there 'goodnights' and then there was silence.

Once everyone was asleep Gil turned slightly to face Sara. "Honey? Are you awake?"

Sara's eyes opened and she was staring right into the deep blue eyes of her husband. "Ya."

"Good," he stood up and brought Sara with him.

"What-" She was cut off by Grissom's lips landing on hers.

"Follow me." He took Sara's hand and led her away from the group.

"Where are you taking me?"

Gil's lips found hers again in a passion-filled kiss. "Just trust me." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I always do." They walked hand in hand through the trees and into darkness.

Chuck watched this exchange from his spot next to the fire. "Now, where is she going?" He said silently to himself.

Grissom led Sara to a private part of the forest were they were surrounded by trees. "Gil, what are we doing here?" Sara asked while looking around their location.

Grissom walked up behind her and took her in his arms. "This." He whispered from behind her back and leaned his head down and captured her neck with his mouth.

"Gil," she moaned. "We can't do this here." She made no move to stop his attack on her neck.

"Why not?" He whispered in her ear before taking it in his mouth.

"What if they hear us?"

"I'll just have to keep you quit then, wont I?" She leaned back into his chest and looked into his eyes. They smiled at each other and he turned Sara around to face him. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Gil." Gil dipped his head to the underside of her ear. She moaned in response.

"You have to be quite, baby." Gil said taking her mouth with his. Gil's hands found their way to her breasts and started to massage her erect nipples through the fabric. He lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it to the side. Sara pushed Gil back slightly and gave him a sinister look. She unbuttoned his shirt and through it to where her shirt was settled in the dirt. She rubbed her hands over his hairless chest. She pushed him backwards until he hit a tree and kneeled down and undid the button on his pants. She dropped his pants and took his boxers of too. Gil stepped out of his pants and they were forgotten when he felt Sara's mouth around his arousal. His hand's held her head and his fingers played with her hair. His head dropped back and hit the tree behind him. "Sara…" he said softly as her mouth came down once again.

Sara lifted her head and could see the pleasure she was giving him behind his closed eyes. She licked the tip of his penis and it sent shivers down his spine. As started to go down on him again, he quickly picked her up and forced her against the tree. He captured her lips in a passion-filled kiss.

"He looked into her eyes. "It's my turn." He slid his hands down and pulled her pants and underwear down her body. She stepped out of them and Gil's hands found the inside of her thighs. He inched his hands up slowly. He paused his motions before he found her center. Sara took in a deep breath and held it. He rubbed her nub slightly and let out her shaky breath. He dipped a finger into her folds and she gripped his hair, almost pulling it out.

He kneeled down and looked into her eyes before continuing. He continued his menstruations with his fingers and licked the tip of her nub. She moaned his name and his other hand went up to silence her by putting a finger to her lips. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and dipped his tongue into her wet folds. She was twitching under Gil's touch and Gil stopped what he was doing and stood to face her.

Sara grabbed his cock and he grunted and was silenced by Sara's lips on his. Gil walked closer to Sara and she was pinned to the tree, with the bark of it sticking in her back. Gil thrust himself into her and they both let out a small groan. Gil started out slow and both of their bodies rocked together in unison. They grew needier and they started to move faster.

Gil grabbed her hips and he knew she was close, and so was he. With one final thrust she came and he followed in sync. Their breathing was raged and wild. Gil slowly removed himself from her as their breathing became more normal. Gil leaned his head on her forehead and kissed her nose.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day, Tuesday, later that night)

Sara was lying in bed and watched Gil as he brushed his teeth in the master bathroom. "Sara?" Gil asked coming out of the bathroom with a mouth that is now minty-fresh.

"Ya, babe?" She asked from under the covers.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "You're not sick or anything, right? If we need to we can postpone our trip."

"No, I'm fine."

"I jus want to make sure you're ok."

"Ya," Sara looked down at her hands.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me. You can trust me with what ever it is, you know."

"Well, I've been trying to tell you…"

"Sara, please, tell me."

"Well, Gil I'm-" The doorbell.

"I'll get it." Gil got up and made his way downstairs.

"If I get interrupted one more time I'm going to kill someone," Sara told herself out loud. She got up and made her way downstairs to see who was at the door. Nick and Warrick were in the living room with Gil and they were seated on the couch and Gil was on the recliner. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

They all turned to see Sara coming down the stairs. "Oh, we just stopped by to drop off your food from the diner." Nick told her.

"Really. Is that so?" The two on the couch nodded. "Tell me the truth."

"We wanted to see how you were." Nick told her truthfully.

"We were worried. Wanted to make sure you were ok." Warrick added in his defense.

"Well, I am fine. You two shouldn't worry. Now, why don't you guys go home and sleep. You two pulled a double and you must be tired."

"Ya, I think I'll do just that." Warrick said.

"Ya, me too. Bye, Sara."

"Bye, Sara, Grissom." They both left and Gil walked up to Sara.

"How did you know they were lying? I didn't."

"Well, I guess I just knew."

"Sara, your food is in the kitchen if you want it."

"Don't mention food." Sara said feeling all the sudden sick.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya." He brought his hand up to meet her face, "Oh boy." Sara said as she rushed for the downstairs bathroom.

"Sara," Gil called after her, worried. He saw her retching in the toilet. Sara flushed the toilet and sat back against the sink. "Sara?" He crouched next to her.

"I'm fine." Sara's forehead was covered in sweat.

"Sara, you're sick." His hand found its spot on her forehead to check her temperature. Sara got on her knees and threw up in the toilet again. When she resumed her spot on the floor Gil looked at her. "That's it." Sara looked at him. "We are canceling our trip until you are better."

"Gil, no."

"Sara, you are not going to go on our honeymoon _sick_."

"Gil, you can't just cancel it. You were so looking forward to it."

"I can wait until you are no longer sick."

"It might be longer than you think." She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you, why would it be longer?"

"Because I'm not sick."

He looked at her confused. "Then why…"

"The reason I've been getting sick is because I'm PREGNANT."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Hey." They turned around to see a flashlight staring back at them. He lowered the flashlight and they could see who it was. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We were just trying to get some alone time." Sara said trying to cover herself.

Chucks vision went to Sara's breasts and she lifted her arms to cover herself. "You two shouldn't stray from the group. You could get lost." His eyes never moved from their spot on Sara. Gil noticed this and tried to cover Sara with his body.

"We are fine and were not lost so we will see you back at camp." Gil said still blocking Sara.

Chucks eyes finally left Sara's naked body. "Ok, I'll see you there." When Gil turned to face Sara Chuck winked at Sara and left.

Sara had a disgusted face on because of Chuck and Gil noticed. "What's with the face, Sara?"

"Hu? Oh, it's nothing. Lets get dressed and get back before we get other ideas." They smiled at each other then started to find their clothes.

TBC Plz R&R!

A/N: There, she finally told him that she was pregnant. I think you all saw it coming. Hope you liked this chapter, if you do, tell me, and if you don't, tell me any ways.


	10. PARTY!

Honeymoon?

Chapter 10- PARTY!

A/N- this is the end of Chuck. You'll have to read to see what happens to him.

(Present day, Tuesday, right after the last one)

"The reason I've been getting sick is because I'm PREGNANT."

Gil's jaw dropped to the floor, and his eyes widened. His mouth opened and shut trying to get the words out. He licked his lips and shut his eyes. When he opened them he saw Sara's eyes, and they were full of tears. "Well, thanks for your encouragement." Sara got up from the floor and ran out of the room.

Gil couldn't move. He was frozen in thought. 'I'm gonna be a father.' He thought to himself over and over again. 'How long have I been sitting here?' he wondered when he came out of his trans-like state. He noticed Sara was no longer in the room. "Shit." He said out loud. "Sara!" He called out.

"Sara?" He walked slowly into their bedroom and saw her on the bed. "Sara?" He walked closer to her and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You don't want this baby, do you?" She cut him off speaking in a soft tone.

"Sara, I never said that."

"But you never denied it." He climbed onto the bed and took her into his grasp and held her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Sara, I'm not mad."

"So why didn't you say anything earlier?" He pulled back to look at her.

"I was in shock. I just found out my wife was pregnant, and that I'm gonna be a dad. It would shock anyone." He told her.

"How do you _really_ feel about this baby?"

Gil looked into her eyes and wiped away a stray tear. "Sara, I'm ecstatic. I mean, I am actually going to be a dad! I love it, and I love you." Sara collapsed into his chest and cried her tears of joy.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

When the boat stopped they all jumped out, happy that they can finally get back to camp. "I can't wait to get back to my tent!" Greg yelled when he got off the raft.

"Don't hurt yourself, Greg." Gil said when he saw Greg doing a cartwheel.

"I don't think he'll hurt himself by doing that, but you might, old man." Chuck said from behind as he pulled the raft on shore.

Gil turned to Chuck and knew it wasn't a harmless joke. "Don't worry; you'll never see _me_ do _that_."

"That's a good thing, wouldn't want you in the hospital on your honeymoon, would we." Chuck walked past him and purposefully ran into him. He walked up the bank to get the awaiting car ready.

"Don't worry, honey." Sara walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "You are not that old." Sara kissed his cheek and went to go stop Greg before he really did hurt himself. Gil put his hand on her back to lead her up when she said, "Ow." He took his hand off and looked at her concerned. "Having sex in the forest, with your back up against a tree, isn't such a good idea. It's actually quit painful."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I liked it then." She smiled and he followed her up the beach.

When they made it back to the camp site it was already pretty late. Greg was wired, as always, and everyone else was up too, just not as crazy as Greg. As they all unloaded out of the truck Greg ran into his tent. "He probably just wants to get his pillow." Warrick laughed and everyone else joined him.

Greg came out of the tent carrying a boom box, "Now that we're back, lets PARTY!" Greg turned on the CD player and the music played through out the area.

"Ya!" Nick and Warrick yelled at the same time and joined Greg. Sara and Gil joined hands and made their way down to the party animals already head banging.

Catherine turned to Chuck who was standing there, "Why don't you come join us. I'm sure no one would mind and as the old saying goes, the more the merrier."

Chuck watched as Sara sat down with Grissom and shared a kiss. "Why not, it would be fun." He passed Catherine and Brass and made his way down to the party.

Catherine started walking and Brass stood there. "Come on." Catherine took his hand and led him to the party. Catherine brought out the alcohol and snacks and in an hour everyone was starting to get a little drunk.

Sara stood and started to tug on Gil's hand. "Come dance with me."

"Sara, I don't dance."

"You did at our wedding."

"But that was our wedding."

"Come on, pleeeeeease." She pleaded.

"Sara, no."

"Fine." Sara sat down in her chair next to Gil.

"If you don't mind me intruding, I would dance with you." Sara looked to her left and saw Chuck holding his right hand out in an offer to dance.

She looked over at Gil. "Go ahead. You want to dance, I won't mind." Gil said.

She turned back to Chuck and he smiled. She stood, without taking his hand, and walked over to where everyone, except Gil and Brass, were dancing. They started dancing and every so often Chuck would get closer to Sara. Soon enough Chuck was trying to freak with Sara but she kept pushing him away. "Stop," She said when he ground his hips into hers. He backed off for a while the he did it again but this time it was harder. "Stop," she said again but this time he wrapped his arms around her waist and wouldn't let her move.

She could feel his arousal through his pants and was getting disgusted. "Get away from me." She tried to push him off but he didn't let go of his hold on her.

His hands went up to squeeze her ass. "Do you know how hot you are making me?" He whispered into her ear.

Gil noticed how close they were dancing and could tell by Sara's face that she was uncomfortable. He got up to stop them and when he got to them he tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me, may I cut in?" Gil asked.

"I think she wants to keep dancing with me." Chuck said without letting go of Sara.

"Gil, it's not what it looks like."

"I think it is. I think some guy is groping my wife with out her consent."

"She wants it just as much as me." Chuck turned away from Sara letting her go and facing Gil.

"I think you should leave." Gil tried.

"I think I should finish my dance."

"I tried to do this the nice way." Gil said forming his hands into fists.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" He taunted.

Gil answered with one solid blow to his face. Chuck stumbled backwards. When he stood still he held his nose, it was probably broken. Everyone looked over to where the fighting was, to stunned to move they watched from their spots. Chuck ran forward to attack Gil but was hit with another blow to the stomach. Chuck knocked Gil onto the ground and attacked his face with his fists.

Gil kicked him off of him and picked him up. He punched him in the gut and in the face. He kicked his stomach and Chuck feel over. Gil was going in for another attack when Brass pulled him off. "Gil, stop." Brass pulled him away and Gil walked over to Sara. Chuck got up and left for his truck before anyone went after him again. He drove off in a hurry.

Everyone walked over to Gil and Sara. Gil caressed Sara's cheek with his palm. "Are you ok?" Gil asked.

"Better than you." Sara said, making Gil cringe when she touched his busted eyebrow. "Sorry."

"What the hell happened?" Brass asked standing next to Gil.

Gil turned around and his face was façade. He showed no emotion when he told Brass, "Call Ecklie. Have Chuck arrested for sexual harassment of a CSI."

Everyone gave him a blank stare. "What." Sara looked down and everyone looked at her. Catherine walked over to her. "Sara, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, he was just a little too touchy when we danced, and he kept pinching my butt." She stated plainly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Gil asked.

"I didn't think it was important."

"I'm sorry, Sara."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault." She caressed his cheek and he winced in pain. "Let's get you cleaned up." She turned to the group. "Do we have a first aid kit?"

"Ya, I'll get it." Nick said running off to his tent. Sara took Gil to where they were sitting earlier and sat him down. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Nicky." Sara opened the kit and got out some gauze and poured some disinfectant on it to clean the cuts. "This is going to sting." He rolled his eyes then stopped when he felt the stinging sensation on his forehead.

He grabbed Sara's hand to stop the stinging. "Ow."

"Stop moving you baby."

"So that's how you treat your husbands now?"

"Shut up and let go of my hand so I can finish." He obliged and she continued to clean the open wounds. When they were clean she put some Neosporin on them and covered them with band aids. The cut on his lip was cleaned then left without a band aid. Sara kissed his cuts and bruises. "That was for the pain," she handed him some Advil. "So are these." She kissed him on the lips one more time.

"And what was that one for?"

"Because I love you, and I never thanked you for saving me." They smiled at each other for awhile before getting up and making their way into their tent and settling down for the night.

The team watched their exchange and smiled too. They all stayed out that night to finish the party as the honeymoon couple 'slept'.

TBC! Plz R&R!

A/N- Yes, I had Gil beat up Chuck. I know so many people out there wanted it. I wasn't going to have him o it, but every kept saying they wanted it and I worked it in.


	11. Splinters and Laughter

Honeymoon?

Chapter 11- Splinters and Laughter

A/N: This is just a small, comedy chapter.

"OW!" Sara screamed as she ran back into camp from the woods.

"Sara, what is it? What happened?" Gil asked running over to Sara.

"I was going to the bathroom when-"

"Were you bitten? By what, a snake, a spider, a-"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I got a frickin' splinter."

"So…"

"I can't get it out." He gave her a confused look. "It's in my ass." She whispered into his ear. He couldn't hold it back any longer, he started to laugh. "It's not funny!" She yelled and got the attention of all her fellow CSI's. They turned around and presumed their card game. She went back to whispering, "can you get it out?"

"I would love to but…" He showed her his right hand that was bandaged from the fight with Chuck. "I kinda can't."

"Gil, what am I supposed to do?"

"Have Greg or Nick get it." He said almost ready to burst into hysterics again.

"What!" She yelled and Greg and Nick looked over at them again.

"Well, either that or wait for Catherine to get back from town to get it out."

"It hurts." She said rubbing her ass.

"Then I suggest that you go ask one of them." Gil said mentioning to the two boys playing cards by the fire pit. She started walking over to them. "Are you seriously going to ask them? I mean I didn't think you would actually have them pull a splinter out of your ass. I thought you would wait for Catherine."

"Well, I would but my ass hurts too much." She continued to walk over to them and Gil started laughing again. She gave him an evil glare from over her shoulder. "Hey, I have a question for you." They looked at her and put their cards down. "Well, this may sound weird but my ass is in some serious pain from-"

"Wow, hold on here. I don't want to hear about what you and Griss do at night, so you can just forget it." Nick said from his spot on the log.

"It's not that."

"Jeez, Nick." Greg said hitting him over the head.

"Will you let me finish!" She screamed at them. They went dead silent and looked at her. "I'm sorry this is just really, really embarrassing." They looked at her to continue. "I need help getting a splinter out." She confessed.

"Is that it? Come here." Nick said and they both stood up wanting to help.

"It's in my butt." She finished and Nick sat down.

"Greg you pervert." Nick said.

"Well, she needs help and this could be the only time she lets me touch her ass."

"That's why I would feel better if you did it, Nick. You're like a brother to me and it wouldn't be so awkward."

"For you, maybe." Nick complained. Gil came over, now that he was done laughing, and joined in the conversation. "Gil, do you hear what your wife is asking of us?"

"Ya."

"Don't you want to do anything about it?" Nick argued.

"Well I can't remove it and she can't sit down until it's out, so I think she needs it out as soon as possible."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Do you really want Greg or me touching her ass?"

"As long as you are removing a splinter, I don't mind."

"So who is going to help?" Sara asked, looking pathetic.

"I'll do it!" Greg said.

"Of course you will, Greg. Well come her and get it, 'cause these other _men_ can't do it." Greg walked over to Sara and Gil shook his head as Sara put her hands on his shoulders for support.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Tuesday, later that day)

"Sara, I brought you breakfast." Sara lifted her head off her pillow and looked at Gil standing before her, holding a tray. He sat down on the side of the bed and set the tray down between him and her. "Breakfast I bed for the mother of my child."

"Awww, you're so sweet." Sara sat up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Eat up." She picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. "Sara?" She looked up from her breakfast. "Have you made an appointment with your doctor yet?"

"Ya." He looked at her with his sad face. "Well, the first one was just to make sure I was pregnant, and I have one scheduled for…" She dropped her toast and sat up fully. "Oh my god! What time is it?"

"Ten." Gil said looking at the bed side clock.

"Oh my god." Sara jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Sara, are you ok? Are you sick again?" Gil followed her into the bathroom.

Sara jumped into the shower and poked her head out of the curtain. "I have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Oh." Gil started towards the shower.

Sara poked her head out again. "I would love for you to join me, but we don't have time. We both have to be ready in forty-five minutes so we can be on time. That is, if you are coming with me."

"Of course I will." He let their lips touch softly before he walked away from the shower. She stood there smiling and Gil turned around. "Forty-two minutes." Sara shut the curtain and continued her shower.

(Sorry, kinda short)

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Sara, just remember, only two more days and we can go home." Gil told a _really_ pissed off Sara.

"Good, because that was a little more bonding than I wanted." Sara said when she winced as she sat down.

"Still sore?"

"Greg was not gentle when he took out that splinter." She mopped.

"That was because we were all laughing to hard to pay attention to what we were doing." He said truthfully.

"Shut up."

Catherine, Warrick, and Brass pulled up in the car and parked next to the tents. When they made it to the group sitting around playing cards Sara gave Greg and Nick a look that said 'don't say a fucking word'. She then turned to Gil and gave him a look that said 'if you talk, you get no sex for a month'. Grissom rolled his eyes and looked back at his deck.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Brass asked as he sat down and looked at Greg's cards.

"No." They were all too quick to answer.

"I think that means yes." Catherine said looking at Greg. "I know you want to talk, Greg." She said evilly. His smile grew and he raised the bet to distract himself. He shook his head and Catherine moved on to Nick. "Come on Nick."

"Sara came into camp asking if Greg or I could-" He started.

"Nick!" Sara cut him off.

"Pull a splinter out of her ass!" Greg finished for Nick, not looking up from his cards.

"Greg!" Sara raged and everyone burst out laughing. "You two are so dead!" Sara tried to run after them but Gil grabbed her around the waist and struggled to keep her in his grasp as he laughed with the group. "Gil, let me go!"

"Sara, calm down." Sara sat down in a huff on his lap.

Twenty minutes later the laughter subsided and Warrick got up from the ground, where he fell from laughing to hard. "It's not that funny." Sara said in a huff.

"Sara, that is absolutely, positively hilarious!" Brass laughed out.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please press that pretty little review button!


	12. Ghost Stories

Honeymoon?

Chapter 12- Ghost Stories

A/N: Hope you like it and please R&R! I need all the good comments possible! My older brother is moving back into the house, and I love him, I just don't like him or his friends. They can all burn in hell!!!!! Ok, enjoy!

(Present time, Tuesday, one hour later)

"Gil, hurry up!" Sara called to her husband as she got out of the car.

"Sara, we are here. We aren't that late, and I am not going to run." He told her walking dreadfully slow.

Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. "Why are you walking so slowly?"

"I am not walking slowly. This is my normal pace." His pace slowed and Sara was practically pulling him along.

"Gil?"

"What?"

"You're walking even slower now."

"I am not."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just nervous."

"What about?" Sara stopped walking and stood in front of Gil.

"I just don't know what to expect. I usually know what is going to happen, or I can figure it out myself, or I can concoct an idea, but this. This is totally new to me. I have no idea of what is going to go on in there. I have never done this before."

"And you think I have? No, this is my first child too. I don't really know what to expect either."

"How do you keep yourself so calm?"

"I know this is important for the health of our child. That is the only reason that I can do this." He smiled at her. "Now come on. We are late."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"AAAAAAAH!" Gil sat up from the bed and poked his head out of the tent. "Fuck you, man! Fuck you!" Greg shouted as he picked his book up from the ground.

After Gil was dressed he made his way over to the fire where there was one steamed Greg Sanders and four other people laughing so hard they were crying. "What happened?" Gil asked innocently.

"Your team thought it would be funny to scare the shit out of me!" Greg shouted.

"Shhhh!" Gil quieted Greg. "Sara is still sleeping."

"Not any more." Sara yawned as she wrapped her arms around Gil's middle from behind and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Greg apologized.

"Oh, you didn't. Gil did." Gil looked at her confused. "You whacked me over the head with your bag when you were getting dressed." She clarified.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. No, what's this now?"

"I was reading, peacefully, when they snuck up behind me and scared me." Greg complained.

"All we did was yell, 'boo'." Catherine told them while showing the hand motions they did.

"You knew I was reading ghost stories!" He yelled back.

"Exactly!" Brass added in.

"Ghost stories?" Sara asked with an evil grin. "Why don't we read some now? Gil, go get your book."

"Why don't we read Greg's book?" Gil insisted.

"Your books are better and not cheesy." Sara put plainly.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Gil left and everyone turned to Sara.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, girly?" Nick asked hinting on her mischievous grin.

"Your plan to scare Greg gave me an idea." Everyone looked on eagerly. "Let's get Gil. I know, from first hand experience, that Gil gets really scared when he reads his ghost stories."

"Really?" Warrick asked.

"I never imagined Grissom as being the kind to get scared while reading a book." Greg exclaimed.

"Me neither, but the first time we stayed up reading a ghost story , when ever it would get to a scary part he would scoot closer to me. I asked him what was up and he denied it but I finally got him to talk. He told me flat out, he was afraid of the ghosts." Everyone's eyes got wide. "I had to refrain from laughing in his face. Don't tell him I told you, though. I told him I wouldn't tell. I have a plan…"

Gil came out from the tent, book in hand, and walked over to the group. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," They all answered together.

"Ok, well I found the book." Gil showed the book to everyone. "Ok, here you go, Sara."

He handed her the book. "Aren't you going to stay and read with us?"

"No, I'm going back to bed."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired." Sara put on her best, puppy dog face. Gil leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I am not going to get scared from a book in front of my team. It's humiliating."

"I will be next to you the whole time." She told him.

"Ok."

She gave him the book. "Ok, you read. I love to hear your voice." He rolled his eyes and took a seat. Sara sat next to him on the log and everyone else took their places by the fire.

"Ok, now everyone be quiet or I will stop reading." He opened the book to where the bookmark was and started to read. "On a dark night in June, some teenagers sat at a campfire that was near burning out. "No, I do not believe in ghost stories," said Tom while he yawned. Then, suddenly he was sitting there with an open mouth and just staring.

"'What in the name of..." He said. "Whaaat?" asked Alexander and turned around to see what Tom was staring at. It was a very dark night and the clock was close to midnight. It was almost impossible to see the moon behind a tight cloud cover. Anna turned around and looked -- and froze stiff. She couldn't see exactly what it was, but someone or something was on the top of the hill…" Gil scooted closer to Sara and Sara nodded her head telling everyone it was time for the plan.

Gil continued. "Alexander could feel a cold sweat on his back, what is that shadow? Tom got back to himself again and said: "Hehe, now what is this? It's probably some dumb ass taking his dog out! I'm going up there to take a look if none of you guys dare to." He got on his feet from the stump he was sitting on and went towards the hill, near the dark shadow. One thing was a little odd. "If this really was a human, wouldn't it at least move a little?" Tom asked with a medium-high voice: "Yo?!" In hope of getting an answer, but the shadow remained, completely quiet…"

"I'm going to bed." Sara stood up from the log and gave Gil a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you said you would stay here? This was your idea, after all." Gil said nervously.

"I'm tired. I'll see you later." Sara waked off and into the tent.

"I'm off to bed too." Gil stood. "You can read it, Brass."

"Come on. Are you too _scared _to finish it?" Catherine joked.

"Ok." Gil sat down and began reading again. "Tom stopped and looked back."Unbelievable..." he said to himself. "In the dark, every distance looks much shorter than it really is."

Sara snuck up behind him.

"He was almost on top of the hill, and at least twenty meters from the campfire."

Sara had her hands up and ready to pounce.

"Then, when he turned his head again, he almost leapt into the air…"

'One more sentence.' She thought to herself.

"The shadow was only about two meters in front of him!"

Gil quickly turned around and pulled Sara into laying position on his lap. Her back was on his knees and she screamed so loud the birds scurried from the trees. Gil cut off her screaming by silencing her with a kiss.

"Fuck you, Gil!" Sara yelled at him when their kiss ended. "You scared me!"

"Isn't that what you were planning to do to me?"

"How did you know?"

"I could hear you guys planning." She blushed in his lap. "I can't believe you told them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He turned to the group. "No one tells anyone about it. Alright?"

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed about it, Gil." Warrick told him. "We all have things we are afraid of." Gil looked at him sternly. "Ok, I won't tell."

"Thank you. Now I can go to bed." He stood Sara up and then stood himself. "Do you want to finish the book?"

"No, I think we are all ready for bed." Nick answered.

Sara followed Gil into the tent. "Nice try, honey."

"I would have got you if you hadn't eaves dropped on us." Sara complained.

"Ya, ya. Now come to bed." Sara stripped down into her underwear and Gil in his boxers and they snuggled together under the sleeping bag.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day, Tuesday, two hours later)

"See, it wasn't that bad." Sara told Gil when they got back into the car.

"No, it wasn't. But that was only the first appointment. Wait until next time."

"Stop being such a baby." Sara kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get home and sleep before shift starts. I'm tired." She kissed him again before settling in her seat.

A/N: This is just another chapter for fun. Not really relevant to the story. Hope you liked it. I'm almost finished! So now is the time to review! Please press that pretty little button.

TBC!


	13. Chicken!

Honeymoon?

Chapter 13- Chicken!

A/N: I would like to thank redsox55 for the camping scene. They gave me the idea!

(Present day, Wednesday)

Gil rolled over and found that his wife was no longer lying. He sat up and looked around the room and saw the light to the master bathroom was on. He stretched from his position on the bad then stood up with a yawn. Making his way into the bathroom he met his wife as she was towel drying her hair. She was fashioned her pink, silk robe. "What has you up so early?" He gave her cheek a kiss and met her gaze in the mirror.

"I'm excited. I could go back to sleep so I figured I would get ready for work early and maybe make breakfast." She put the towel down and turned to face him.

"Why are you excited?"

"It's our last shift before we go on our honeymoon." She kissed him, lightly letting their lips touch. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he replied, getting a small smile from Sara. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He gave her a much more passionate kiss. She pulled back reluctantly, knowing that they didn't have time for this then get ready again.

"You take a shower and I will fix breakfast." She gave his nose a kiss. "Do you want anything special?"

"No, just the normal eggs and caviar," he smiled and she returned it.

"Good, chocolate pancakes it is." Sara unwrapped herself from her husband.

"Sounds delicious."

"It will be ready by the time you are dressed." He gave her one more kiss before taking his hands out from around her waist. They smiled at each other briefly before she disappeared out of the bathroom.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Sara come on! Stop being such a Grissom!" Greg shouted from the water.

"Well, I can't help it. I married a Gil so I am now, a Grissom!" She shouted back.

"Come on, Sara. Get in the water! It's the last day!" Nick yelled when he popped his head out from under the water.

"It's nine in the morning and you want me to go swimming?! No thank you!" Sara picked her book up and laid back in her chair.

"Even I'm in the water!" Brass shouted.

"Get over it! I am not going in! And no one can make me!"

"I'm sure Mr. Grissom could!" Greg bellowed back at her.

"To bad he is asleep! Even if he was awake, I don't feel like going in the water! It is too cold out!"

"Would you like to bet?" Grissom asked from behind her giving her a scare.

"Gil…" She warned.

"Don't worry, I have my clothes on." Gil took his shirt off and laid it on the clothes line. "Now you have to worry."

She tried to get off the chair but was too late. He picked her up and ran towards the water. "Grissom!" Sara smacked his arms trying make him drop her. Gil was just in the water when he threw her in the air and she landed in the water.

She came up from the water and was ready to chase him but Nick came up behind her and picked her up. "Nicholas Stokes! Put me down!"

Nick turned and saw Jim in the water. "Hey, Jim! Heads up!" He tossed Sara in the air and Brass caught her barley letting her touch the water.

"Nice one, Nicky!" He turned around with Sara thrashing in his arms. "Greg, catch.

Greg caught her, letting her hit the water as he did. He was smaller than the other guys but still managed to get a hold of her. "Look what I caught!" He turned around.

"Greg! Put me down!"

"Warr! Incoming!" He tossed her in the air and Warrick dove to get her. They went under the water and when they came up Warrick held Sara above his head. Struggling like a fish out of water Sara managed to get loose and fell into the water only to be caught by Gil.

"Gil, let me go!" She struggled against his strong arms. She stopped moving and turned around in his grasp. She put on her puppy face, "Please, baby." He hoisted her on his shoulders.

"Chicken!" Warrick called grabbing Catherine and tossing her on his shoulders.

Greg, Nick, and Brass looked at each other. "No thanks." Brass swam away.

"Come on. No way." Nick said.

"Nick, let's go beat there asses!" Nick rolled his eyes and helped Greg onto his shoulders.

"Look at Sanders!" Warrick laughed and nearly dropped Catherine.

"Hey! You are not supposed to drop me!" Catherine grabbed onto his neck to stay put.

"Sorry."

"Ok, here are the rules." Brass cut in. "To win you have to be the last one up. The losers will fight and the one who wins that gets second place."

"Ok, why don't we make it more interesting?" Warrick asked.

"What do you mean?" Gil asked.

"The losers have to drive home." Greg piped up.

"Ya, ok." They all agreed.

"Ok, so, go!" Brass yelled.

Nick and Greg made their way over to Catherine and Warrick. Greg and Catherine grabbed hands and started to push. "You are going down." Greg yelled and pushed Catherine off of Warrick. "Ok, now you, Grissom!" They made their way over to Sara and started pushing.

"Hold on Gil." Sara told him and he did. He never let go. Greg managed to push both Grissom's over and into the water. Still Gil didn't let go. They came up out of the water.

"I didn't let go." Gil said shyly.

"I know, you did good," She kissed his cheek. "Ok, we have to get Catherine now."

"Get up here, honey." She jumped back on his shoulders.

"Ok, now, whoever loses this match has the pleasure of driving us all home." Brass informed everyone again.

"Let's go, Gil."

"Come on, Warrick."

They headed off towards each other. They wrestled with each other as everyone cheered. Greg swam over to Grissom and tickled him under his arms. "Greg!" He yelled.

"Gil, hold still!" Sara yelled.

"I can't." Finally she came crashing down as Gil let her slip out of his grasp. "Greg!" Gil started to swim after the retreating Greg Sanders. Sara grabbed him from behind so he could escape.

"Gil, let him go." Warrick and Catherine were cheering and got out of the water to join Greg. "It's ok." She kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"It's not your fault. We can get Greg later. For now, come here." She kissed him again and stopped when they were being splashed by everyone. "Greg, why did you make us lose?"

"Because you two were the only ones who didn't drive on the way up, that and Grissom stole my woman."

"Greg, shut up, I was never, and will never, be _your_ woman!" She jumped away from Gil and onto Greg and brought him down under the water.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

(Present day, Wednesday, one hour later)

Gil walked into the kitchen to see the table set. Sara made her way to the table and Gil smiled when he realized she let her hair curl naturally. "I love your hair."

"Thanks, I did it for you." Sara laid the pancakes on the table.

"You know me too well." They sat down together and Gil placed her hands in his on top of the table. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I can't wait for our honeymoon." They smiled at one another before stacking their plates with pancakes and chowing down.


	14. The Last Bit of Trickery

Honeymoon?

Chapter 14- The Last Bit of Trickery

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I'm almost done with the story and I am excited because this was my first chapter fic! This is a long chapter and I hope you like it. I don't know why it is so long but I just couldn't stop writing.

I was just wandering from what people have asked; how old do you think I am? And do you think I am a man or a woman? I will tell you all in my next chapter.

"Ow! Stop! That hurts!" Sara yelled as Gil helped her walk back up to camp.

"Well, that is what you get for falling asleep in the sun with out sunscreen." Gil told her. She was as red as a tomato. Gil couldn't help but laugh and Sara turned around and hit him.

"Fuck!" she stopped moving and once again started up the path to the camp.

"Sara come here, this will be easier, and it will only hurt for a moment."

"Gil…" she warned.

He picked her up and she yelped in pain. He ran up the shore and sat her down on the ground next to the dimming campfire. "Happy?" he asked as he sat down beside her. The rest of the team had gone to bed an hour ago and Gil sat reading a book before deciding to get Sara and go to bed.

"No," she fake pouted and he placed his arm over her legs and set it down on the ground next to her waist. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Mmmm." She moaned into his mouth. "Now I'm better."

"Good." He leaned over and captured her lips again. He pushed her into laying position but kept their lips together. Gil brought his hands to up to hold her face.

"Ouch." Gil pulled back from Sara and braced himself on his hands that where placed on either side of her head. "Gil, don't stop. It hurts, but it feels good." Gil smiled at her before going back down.

Dirt was all in Sara's hair and on her back. Her hands roamed Gil's now naked chest. His shirt thrown carelessly to the side. Gil tried to be gentle with her, because of her sunburn, but he couldn't hold himself back from touching every pat of her body.

"Eww! God!" Greg yelled from behind them and went to hide behind Brass.

"Get a tent you two." Nick and Warrick laughed at Brass' harsh comment and they all continued to move down to the lake.

"Please cover yourself by the time we get back." Nick joked.

"You guy's wanna join us for a swim? It'll be the last time we get to enjoy the lake."

"No, I'm going to bed." Sara said with a wink to Gil as she got off the ground.

"What about you, Grissom?" Warrick asked.

He looked at Sara as she climbed into bed their tent. "No, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed too."

"Sure, just don't wake Catherine up." Greg shouted over his shoulder as he ran down to the water.

Gil rolled his eyes and entered the tent. "So, where were we?" Sara hugged him from behind.

"Right about here." Gil flopped her on the sleeping bag and she yelped, very loud.

"Gil, Sara! Shut up!" Catherine bellowed from inside her tent.

"Sorry!" they both called and laughed.

"I think we woke her." He smirked.

"You think?" Gil's lips landed on her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

"Shhh." Gil said smiling before he captured her lips with his.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

(Present day, beginning of shift)

Gil and Sara walked into the lab hand-in-hand. Sara and Gil kissed before Gil went to his office and Sara walked into the break room and sat down at the table. Catherine was standing at the coffee machine and turned to Sara. "Coffee?" she asked Sara.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Sara Grissom turning down a cup of coffee, it is unheard of. Are you sure you're not sick?" Nick joked.

"Maybe she is just nervous about her honeymoon tomorrow?" Catherine smiled.

Sara said nothing only looked at her hands. The Grissom's weren't sure when they were going to everyone about Sara's pregnancy. Sara could tell that everyone was ready to ask questions but luckily Gil entered the room and everyone sat down. "Looks like a nice, slow night tonight. We have no new cases so we all have work to do on our open cases." He turned to Catherine. "Cath, Sara and I would like to brief you on our case before you leave so if you would meet us in my office before the end of shift?"

"Sure, I'll meet up with you in a couple hours. We need to go back to the scene and then I'll let Greg and Nick take care of the paper work."

"Ok, everyone, get to work." He helped Sara out of her chair. "I'll be I my office if you need me." Gil and Sara left to go to his office. Gil surprised Sara by sitting in the chair next to her instead of his behind the desk. "I wanted to know if you wanted to tell the team about the baby."

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Do you want to tell them?"

"I would like to, but if you don't want to then…"

"I want to, too." She smiled. "I'm glad you want to tell everyone. It is great improvement to the lonely entomologist I knew three years ago."

"At the end of shift I'll call a meeting with everyone and we can deal with Ecklie when we get back."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, let's get to work." Gil grabbed the folders from his desk and turned them so they could see them. "Ok, what do we know?"

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Hey, you two, get up! You slept all day!" Greg was shaking the tent. "We are all going to go on a night hike!"

Sara poked her head out of the tent and realized that they, indeed, slept through the whole day. The sky was nearly black the stars where coming into view. She looked up at a smiling Greg. "Give us ten minutes and we will be ready."

"No problem." Greg ran over to the rest of the group. "Hey, they fell for it." He told them quietly.

"Good." Catherine smiled.

When they came out of the tent everyone was ready with their flash lights and waiting for them. Greg was carrying a back pack that was full of things to trick the Grissoms with. They had been planning it all day while Gil and Sara slept. "About time." Warrick choked.

"I told Greg that we would be ten minutes," she looked at her watch, "we took thirteen minutes." Sara told them. "Where are our flashlights?"

"Here," Nick tossed them two flashlights.

"They don't work." Gil said trying to turn his on, Sara did the same.

"If you were out here earlier you would have gotten ones that worked." Warrick told them.

"Do we have any more batteries?" Gil asked.

"No, we ran out last night. We had to refill our lights." Brass told them.

"Just great." Sara threw her flashlight on the table next to Greg. Gil walked over and placed his next to Sara's.

"Just stick close and you'll be fine." Brass commented.

"Everyone ready?" Catherine asked. Everyone nodded and they started up the hill until they came to a small dirt trail that was barley visible anymore. They all got in single file and headed up the hill. First was Nick, then Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Gil, and Brass behind them.

After hiking for about half an hour Nick stopped and everyone ran into him. "What the heck?! Why did you stop?!" Greg yelled.

"Sorry, Greg. I think I saw something." Nick was looking through all the brush and trees that surrounded him.

"Stop kidding around, Nick."

"I'm not kidding, Greg."

"I'm going to go check it out." Nick ran ahead.

"Nick, get back here!" Greg chased after him.

"Greg, Nick! Stay with the group!" Warrick turned to face Catherine. "I'll go get them. Stay here." Warrick chased after the boys.

The boys run all the way up the hill and down it until they reached where they wanted to go. They sat down. "Greg, hand me the back pack. We have fifteen minutes before Cath and Brass meet up with us." Nick told him.

"Here, everything is in there." Greg handed him the bag.

"This is going to be great." Warrick could barley in his excitement.

"Looks, like we're stuck here." Catherine turned around to face the three still with her.

"Why don't we sit down and wait for them to come back." Brass sat down and everyone followed his lead and sat down too.

After fifteen minutes they still weren't back. A rock flew out of the bushes and hit Catherine. "Hey! Nick, Greg, Warrick, is that you?!" She called. There was no answer. "You guys are so dead!" Catherine got up and started running through the bushes.

"Cath! Get back here, don't go in there alone!" Brass ran to follow her.

"Jim, we don't have a light!" Gil yelled but both him and Catherine had already disappeared through the trees. "Fuck." He swore under his breath but Sara heard him.

"They'll have to come back for us. Let's just wait here." Sara put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She leaned over to him and gave him a reassuring kiss. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Catherine and Brass met up with the guys soon enough and they sat down with them. "Hey, you have everything ready?" Catherine asked.

"Just about. It will be ready in about ten minutes, but let's make them wait." Nick was setting everything up on the ground.

"Did you drop the light?" Warrick asked Brass.

"Ya, not to far from them. I put in the old batteries so it won't work too."

"Good. We have another twenty minutes until we start so let's eat!" Greg took out the chips and dip from the pack and everyone dug in.

"How long has it been?" Gil asked a little bit more than annoyed with the team.

"Twenty minutes." Sara read her light-up watch.

Gil stood up, making Sara sit up. "We should go back."

Sara stood and faced him. "We can't go back without them. What if they come back and think we got lost, or better yet what if we do get lost and they think we went back to camp. No we have to stay here."

"We have been here forever, Sara. Let's at least go look for them. All we have to do is follow the path up."

"Fine, but if we get lost I am blaming you."

He gave her a kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her and Sara could just barley make it out against the darkness. "Let's go." they headed off up the mountain.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

(Present day, a couple hours later)

Catherine entered Gil's office, and he and Sara turned around. "Hey, are you any closer to your suspect yet?"

"No," Gil answered Catherine. Gil moved over to his chair. "Ok, please sit down and we will give you a short run over with what we have." After they talked over the case before leaving Catherine had to ask questions.

"Are you two excited about getting away from Vegas?" she smiled from her chair next to Sara.

"Ya, I'm just glad to be away from all the noise." Sara told her. "And to be alone with Gil." The girls smiled at each other and Gil blushed.

"I hope your pregnancy doesn't get in the way."

Sara and Gil stared at her. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"We'll decaf or no coffee, Nick and Warrick said that you got sick when they saw you at the diner, you have been a little bit moody, and I just put all the pieces together. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone and I don't think they know. And congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," they both said in a state of shock.

"We were going to tell everyone after shift, but I guess you already figured it out." Gil stood and walked over to the women. They both stood up. "Will you tell everyone to meet up after shift in my office, Catherine?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Is it time yet?" Greg asked impatiently.

"Just about, Greg. We'll be up and running in five minutes." Nick was still fiddling with all o the gear they brought.

"Gil, slow down, I can't see anything." Sara stumbled up to Gil.

"Sorry," he apologized. He started up the hill, again leaving Sara in his dust. "What's that?" Gil stopped and Sara caught up with him. they looked on the top of the hill and there was a light figure standing there.

"It looks like a person." Sara walked in front of Gil. "Hey! Is that you Nick?!" There was no answer. They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Is that you, guys?!" No answer again.

"This seems familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"This is just like that scene from my ghost stories book."

"Those little sneaks were trying to scare us."

"Well, let's let them think it's working." He smiled at his plan forming in his head. "Then we can get them back with a trick of our own."

"Sounds good to me." Sara turned to face Gil then beck to the figure. "Gil! What the hell is that?!" She yelled so they could hear her.

"I don't know?!" He yelled back. "Maybe we should just go back to camp!"

"What about the team?! We can't leave them!"

"I don't care! They can find their way back!"

"Gil, let's go!" They started to run out of sight, Gil in the lead.

"Get behind the tree." He told her and he hide himself.

"Ahhh, shit!" Sara screamed as she fell face first into the dirt but luckily her hands caught her before her face hit.

"What was that?" Brass asked?

"I don't know? It sounded like Sara." Catherine answered looking in the direction of where they heard the scream.

"It didn't sound like she was scared. It sounded like she's hurt." Nick noticed.

"We should stop and go find them." Warrick looked at everyone and they all agreed. Quickly throwing everything in the bag they headed off to find them.

"Sara?!" Gil ran up the hill as fast as he could and slipping as he came to a stop in front of her. "Are you ok? What happened?" he crouched in front of her.

Sara sat holding her ankle, "I tripped over something; I'll be fine." She put her hand on his shoulder for balance and tried to stand. When she put weight on her ankle she cried in pain and ell back to the ground.

"Let me see."

"Gil, you can't see anything out here." He took her ankle in his hand.

"I don't care. I want to make sure it's not broken."

He turned it to the left lightly, "Ow! Stop!"

"I'm sorry, just try to hold still." He placed his hands in multiple places around her ankle and put slight pressure on it, every time getting a slight whimper from her. "I don't think it's broken, I think you sprained it." He set her foot down on the ground gently. "What did you trip over?"

"I don't know, I think it was a rock."

Gil bent down and picked up what he thought was a rock. "I think this is the culprit." He walked over to her. "It's a flashlight." He tried to turn it on. "It's broken."

"Wait," Sara pushed the button on her watch to turn on the back light. "This is one of our lights." Sara scooted closer to her husband. "What if one of them got hurt? They wouldn't have just dropped it here."

"This could be part of their prank."

"Gil, what if it's not?"

"Nick! Greg! Warrick! Catherine! Jim!" Gil called into the darkness. "Are you out here?!"

"Come on, this isn't funny anymore!" Sara yelled.

"Sara?!" Catherine yelled when they came into site. "Oh my god, are you ok?" She sat down next to the couple. Everyone else followed.

"I'll be fine." She sat against Gil, her back against his chest.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?!" Gil barked at them. "You guys decide to leave us alone, in the dark, without any lights so you can scare us. You guys are lucky Sara didn't break her leg! She could have been seriously hurt!"

They all looked at the ground. "Don't be so mad, Gil. I wasn't seriously hurt, I just twisted my ankle; I'll live."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"We're sorry, Sara." Greg said in shame.

"Ya, we are really sorry." Warrick apologized.

"What happened, anyway?" Brass asked. "You guys sounded pretty scared. Until Sara scream, we thought we got you pretty good."

"Well, we realized you were behind it all so we decided to make you think we fell for it." Sara laughed as Gil continued the story. "We were running back down the hill when-"

"When I tripped over this stinking flashlight." She cut him off. She held up the light.

"Sorry about that." He took the flashlight back and dumped out the bad batteries and placed them in his pocket. "That would be my fault." He replaced the batteries and turned it on. "Do you want the light?"

"Thank you." Sara took it form him.

"We should get back. We have to get up early." Gil stood and helped Sara up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." She took a step and instantly regretted it.

"Sara, you can't walk, let me help you." Gil insisted.

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath and took another step.

"Come here." He picked her up and started walking back to camp with her holding the light.

"Put me down."

"You're not walking all the way back to camp."

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Hey, Griss." Nick entered Gil's office where everyone else was already sitting. "Sorry I'm late; I had to log the evidence after Greg left."

"It's fine." He stood up and walked to Sara, who was sitting on the corner of his desk. "We'll I just wanted to tell you that after Sara and I return from Hawaii, Sara will not be returning to the field."

"What, why?" Warrick asked.

"Well, everyone, I'm pregnant."

"Hand it over!" Nick cheered and looked at Warrick and Greg. They both handed him one hundred dollars and groaned.

"What was that about?" Sara asked.

"We all had a bet going to see when we would be getting a new Grissom, and I won." Nick told them. "I guessed that you would get pregnant into the second year of your marriage."

"Why couldn't you two stay off of each other for another six months?" Greg whined. Everyone laughed, including the Grissoms, but was interrupted by Greg's questioning. "Why won't you be going into the field, I mean, I know you're pregnant but, won't you be like only a month and I think you could still be in the field."  
"Well, yes Greg, actually she could, but we both talked about it and we don't want to risk the baby's safety." Gil answered.

"And I will work here in the lab until I am eight months and I am going on maternity leave after that." Sara finished.

"Will, you be coming back?" Nick asked.

"I haven't really thought about what I am going to do once I have the baby, but I'm sure I will find my way back to the lab one way or another." Sara smiled.

"Ok, well I would love to stay in chat but-"

"Ya, right." Sara coughed and Gil glared at her before continuing.

"_But_ Sara and I have to finish packing before we leave tomorrow."

Everyone left the office and said their goodbyes to the couple and they left to pack and get some sleep, maybe.


	15. Leaving

Honeymoon?

Chapter15- Leaving

A/N: This is my last chapter! Hope you liked my story and get time to read my others! Sorry about the delay, I went on vacation then when I got back my internet was down. Sorry.

Answers: I am fifteen and I am a women! Ya for those who got it right!

"Rise and shine, Grissom!" Brass said cheerfully, sipping some coffee from his cup.

"What ever." Gil mumbled, as he zipped the tent up behind him.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Nick asked handing Gil some coffee.

"I'm not in a bad mood, just _tired_." He spit back.

"Sorry." Nick took his seat, away from Grissom.

"I'm sorry, Nick. Sara kept me up all night."

"Usually you're in a better mood when that happens." Greg joked.

"You have a dirty mind, Greg." He blew on his coffee and took a long sip that burnt all the way down. "It wasn't that." He swallowed hard against his burnt throat. "I had to keep getting Sara something to drink, had to refill her ice pack, she had to go to the bathroom, and whenever Sara would try to move, she would yelp in pain and hit me in the chest, accidentally, she said it was her reflexes, but I think she was just trying to get back at me for carrying her back to camp." He said all in one breath.

"How's her ankle?" Warrick asked.

"She still can't walk, it was a little swollen but she'll live." He took another sip of the burning coffee and rubbed his eyes.

"Will you be ok?" Catherine asked refilling his cup.

"I just need to drink some coffee and I'll be fine."

"Good, because you still have to drive, but since Sara can't drive, Greg will help."

"What!" Greg screamed.

"You were the one who made them lose." Warrick scuffed.

"Fine, but no more than half way."

"I'll be fine, Greg. But if I do need help, I know who to ask." He took another sip of coffee.

Sara unzipped the tent and, on one foot, hopped out of it. Gil set his coffee down and jogged over to Sara. "I'm fine, honey." She started to hop over to the closest chair.

"Sara, let me help you."

"Gil, I can make it six feet without help." She took a deep breath and began to hop again. Gil let her do it on her own and he picked up his coffee and sat back down. She sat down next to Gil and took another deep breath.

"Coffee?" Greg offered.

"Sure."

He handed her a fresh cup. "You seem better rested than your husband." Greg joked, looking at Gil nursing his third cup of coffee.

She looked to her left and noticed how tired he looked. "Gil, you didn't have to stay up with me, you know? I would have been fine by myself. I didn't need you doing everything for me. I could have done it myself."

"Sara, you can't even walk, how were you supposed to do it on your own?"

"I would have managed."

"Besides, I couldn't exactly fall asleep with you hitting me in the chest."

"I told you I was sorry. It was a reflex, I didn't mean to."

Gil rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, this time drinking it slowly.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

(Present day, Thursday morning, 5:00)

"Gil…" Sara whispered into his ear.

"Mhmm?" he mumbled back incoherently.

"Gil, wake up." She told him, a little louder this time.

"I'm tired."

"We are going to be late."

"I don't care if we are late to work, they can deal with it." He said, still asleep. She hit him in the face with her pillow and he shot up. "Ow!" he shouted. "What?!"

"Get up!"

"I am up."

"Come on, I already had my shower, now you need to go take one so we can leave." He laid down and covered his face with her pillow. She took the pillow off, "Get up." She pulled his hand and he sat up. "You have an hour before we have to leave, I already called for a cab." He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Argh!" Gil sat down defeated in the middle of their tent that lay on the ground.

"What's wrong, Gil?" Sara laughed. "Having trouble taking down the tent?"

"I can identify any bug, and I can put bad guys behind bars, but I can't figure out how this thing works."

"Here, let me help you." She limped over to him and sat down. "Stand up and hold this." She picked up the tent and had it folded up and placed in the bag in less then a minute.

"How in the…"

"I've had this thing since college, I know how it works."

"Well, thank you." He kissed her and led her back to her chair. He put their stuff in the back of the car and helped everyone else put their stuff in.

Sara smiled when she saw Gil laughing at Greg as he went to say good bye to a squirrel he had been feeding all morning. Gil walked over smiling and sat down in front of Sara. "What are you smiling at?" Gil asked his smile still present on his face.

"I love your laugh." She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. "Come on, let's go say good bye to Greg's squirrel." She smiled at him and he helped her over to Greg.

They caught Greg in the middle of his good bye. "Oh, Bob. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." The squirrel stepped a little closer. "Bob, I can't stay, I'll miss you." He dropped a handful of nuts on the ground. "Here, so you won't go hungry after I leave." Gil and Sara couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into hysterics. Greg turned around and turned bright red. "I thought I was alone." He told them.

"I think it's cute." Sara said once their laughter faltered.

"Ya, Greg finally found someone for him." Gil said getting Greg to turn a darker shade of red.

"Don't worry, Greg. It wouldn't have lasted. She only liked you for your nuts." This got sent both of them into laughter again.

"Very funny, you two." He turned back to Bob. "I don't care what they think, you were a good buddy." The squirrel didn't look up from the nuts he was gnawing on.

Sara and Gil knelt down on opposite sides of Greg. "Bye, Bob. It was good to know you." Sara said seriously.

"We'll miss you, Bob." Gil said in the same tone as Sara.

"Come on, Greg. We should get going." Sara put her hand on Greg's back.

"You know, ever since I was a kid I wanted a squirrel for a pet." Greg admitted, helping Sara up. "He was cool to play with."

"Do you really want a squirrel?" Gil asked.

"Not really, I tried once when I was a kid. I captured a squirrel from my backyard and brought it inside. I put it in my old bird cage. It got loose and then it nested in my wall and we had to call exterminators to get it out. They found over ten baby squirrels in my wall."

"Only you, Greg." Sara laughed. "We should get going. Gil has to drive and he is still hyped up on caffeine."

"Ok," Greg stood. "Your chariot awaits my lady." Gil cleared his throat from behind them. "Sorry. Your chariot awaits, his lady." Sara laughed and shot Gil a look of false anger.

Greg helped her into the passenger seat and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He climbed into the backseat between to Brass and Catherine. Warrick and Nick were sat behind them.

Gil got into the front seat and looked at Sara and smiled. He turned to the rest of the group and asked, "Is everyone ready." Everyone nodded. "We are not turning back, so I hope you all have everything."

"Yes, Dad." Greg joked and everyone laughed.

Gil pulled out of the parking spot and started driving out of the wooded area. He placed his hand on Sara's knee, something he always did when he drove with Sara. Sara smiled at the gesture but Gil didn't turn to face her, he knew she loved when he did things like this.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

(Present day, 6:30 am, airport)

Walking into the airport they saw the whole team there to greet them. "Hey!" Sara said excitedly. "What are you guys doing here?" Greg gave her a hug.

"We wanted to say good bye to you two, or three now." Greg smiled and Catherine moved in to hug her and Greg went to give Gil a hand shake.

"We'll miss you." Greg said shaking Gil's hand.

"Come here, Greg." Gil pulled him into a hug.

"I got you two something." She handed her a small bag and Sara pulled it out. Her jaw dropped when she saw the red teddy and matching pantyhose.

"Catherine." She put it back in the bag.

"Don't show it to Gil until you're at the hotel." Catherine whispered. She went to hug Gil. "Gil, I hope you have fun." She leaned in and hugged him.

Nick was next to hug Sara. "Hey, are you excited?"

"Very."

Nick kissed Sara on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Nick moved to Gil and hugged him as Warrick hugged Sara. "Hey, Girly." He kissed her on the cheek. "Make sure he takes you on a first date before you let him in your bed." He joked.

"Don't worry, I will." She smiled. Warrick moved to hug Gil.

"I hate to say good bye but we need to go check our luggage and get going if we want to get to Hawaii on time." Gil said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Gil and Sara made their way through baggage check and to the gate.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Everyone in the back of the car was asleep and Gil turned to Sara. "Well, how about that for a honeymoon?" Gil smiled.

"It wasn't what I was expected." She leaned over the center council and kissed his cheek. "But I loved spending a week with you away from Vegas." Sara's hand went to rest on his thy. Gil turned with a shocked look on his face when her hand suited up his leg.

He pulled her hand away from his pants and put it in her lap. "What are you thinking?" Sara put her hand back and could feel his arousal growing under her hand as she massaged him. "Sara, no."

She unbuttoned his pants. "Everyone is asleep." She continued his ministrations on his cock.

He leaned his head back into the head rest and gripped the steering wheel harder. "Sara, I'm tired and it was already hard to concentrate on the road. You are going to kill us all, Sara." He warned.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He swerved to avoid running off the road. "Sara, let go of his crotch so we can get home in one piece." Catherine said without opening her eyes.

Sara removed her hand and they both blushed and turned to look out the windshield.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

(Present day, 9:00 am, on the plane)

"So, are you ready for three weeks in Hawaii?" Gil kissed her knuckles.

Sara looked away from the window and turned to Gil. "Yes." Sara leaned in and captured his lips with hers. "I am definitely ready."

"Good," he kissed her back. "And I hope you like the hotel room, because that is where we will be spending all of our time." They leaned in and kissed again.

"Excuse me miss, can you please put you seat up?" a flight attendant asked.

"Sure." Sara did so and the flight attendant went to the front of the plane and started showing what to do in an emergency.

The plane took off and they were on their way to their second honeymoon.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

After everyone was dropped off at their homes Gil and Sara finally made their way to the bedroom. Gil carried Sara into the room and dropped her on the bed. "It's good to be home." He laid a kiss on her forehead.

"It sure is." She answered as he dropped feather light kisses on her neck. "I'm going to get ready for bed." She got off the bed.

"Love you."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. When she returned he was lying under the covers in his boxers and his clothes lay on the floor next to him. She got in bed and scooted next to her husband. "Night, I Love you."

"Love you, too. Night."

END!

A/N: One more thanks for those who have reviewed my story! There is a sequel on the way, but it is not what you think. It's called, Someone Save us.

Sequel summary: Everything seems perfect in the Grissom house hold. They just got back from their honeymoon and Sara is two months pregnant. Their first scene, after their three week vacation, was supposed to be easy, but a strange turn lands Gil, Sara, and Nick stuck in a cave after a rock slide.

I don't know when the first chapter will be posted. I will be working on my other stories. But stay tuned for it. It might not sound like a sequel but there is a reason it is the sequel.


End file.
